demonic angel
by ninja-bitch
Summary: Deamon gazed over at him, wonering vaguely whether he was thinking the same thing as her. Suddenly she imagined that he could hear what she was thinking: her feeling of longing. She blushed beetroot and looked away awkardly. Deamon and who? R&R please! :3
1. Chapter 1

In the tower, all was quiet… As long as you ignored the sound of Beastboy and Cyborg yet again battling it out on the new games console.

Robin sighed exasperatedly before returning to his calculations. Across the work-surface to him, Starfire watched in adoring awe.

Behind her, Raven came in clutching a large and old-looking book.

'Hey guys,' she started, 'do you wanna hear some poetr-'

'BOOYEAH!!!' shouted Cyborg, thumping Beastboy on the back so hard that he went flying off the couch.

'Not cool, dude.' he said getting up and glaring daggers at Cyborg.

'396th time in a row, man!!!' shouted the metallic man, punching the air the air above his head. The green boy looked loathingly at him.

Suddenly, Robin's mobile rang. He reached over and picked it up hoping against hope that it wasn't his mom again. Before he could even hold it up to his ear an incredible noise came out of the receiver.

'Was that an… explosion?' asked Beastboy nervously. Robin stared at the phone in relative horror as it vibrated from the noise still being emitted.

'HELLO?!?!?!' shouted a female voice on the other end of the line.

'Who is this?' asked the boy wonder nervously holding his cell phone up to his face.

'IS THIS ROBIN??? THE TEEN TITANS? TRACE MY CA-' came the slightly out of breath voice, before another explosion drowned out her voice, Robin turned to Cyborg.

'Trace it!' he shouted. Cyborg threw himself on the phone and shoved a wire into it.

'I'm on it!' he shouted ramming the other end of the wire into a laptop and typing in a load of numbers.

Suddenly there was a scream and the phone went dead. The five young people stared blankly at the phone.

'Umm…' said Raven slowly blinking dumbly 'Cyborg?'

'Got it!' shouted the half-metal man still typing frantically. 'She's just out of town on the south hill.'

Out on the south hill, a young girl with pink hair and pink glowing eyes was fighting against a very large man the Titans knew as Mammoth… and losing.

As she got thrown backwards by a hefty punch, she threw a ball of pink static which hit him in the chest making him fly backwards into a tree.

She jumped up and morphed into a brown bear, eyes glowing, standing on her hind legs and roaring at the large Mammoth.

He got up and ran towards the girl, shouting incomprehensible things. Just as he was about to bowl her over, a green ray of light threw him to the left, away from the pink-haired girl.

She turned around in time to see two girls fly over her accompanied by a green pterodactyl, and two boys running up the hill towards her.

She morphed back into herself and, eyes still glowing pink, created another static-ball which she lobbed at Mammoth at the same time as a green one hit him, creating a mix of pink and green static.

After the static had calmed down, she morphed into a dog and edged slowly into the smoke… and came up against another dog, only this one was…

'Green?' she said morphing back into her original form with her eyes still glowing a bright shade of pink.

'You can do that too?' asked Beastboy in his usual form. The girl raised an eyebrow.

'I guess…' she said shrugging indifferently, looking up and down the nineteen year old boy.

'Where's Mammoth?' shouted a dark-haired boy as the smoke cleared to reveal Beastboy and the pink-eyed girl.

'Who?' she asked as her eyes slowly stopped glowing to reveal beautiful bright-pink iris'. Beastboy gazed at the in awe making the girl blush slightly.

'The guy you were just fighting.' Robin said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes.

'Apropriate name!' she answered smiling broadly, the changeling mirrored the grin.

'That's what I said when we first met him, but-' he started still grinning.

'DON'T START!!!' shouted the rest of the titans at him, the green boy cowered.

'That happened last time too…' he said sheepishly to the girl who smiled at him.

'So what may we call you?' asked Starfire landing beside her and smiling kindly at her.

'I'm Deamon. I called the Teen Titans for help, but they never turned up.' she said crossing her arms, 'Fat lot of good they turned out to be.'

'Umm…' started Cyborg uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck, 'You're not from around here, are you?'

'No,' she said 'I just flew in from Steel City… Why?' she asked slightly confused at the awkward looks on the other's faces.

'It figures.' finished the robotic man with an exasperated sigh.

'We _are_ the Teen Titans.' said Raven, 'But we'll forgive you since you're not local.' she finished smiling kindly. Deamon blushed crimson and shuffled her feet, fiddling with her pink shorts.

'Oh… err…' she mumbled uncomfortably, 'I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to-' suddenly from behind her there was the sound of a gun shot and the pink-haired girl crumbled to the ground.

'Deamon!' cried the titans in unison, and Robin knelt down beside her.

She rolled onto her back and threw a static ball in the direction of the gun shot.

'I think he's long gone, Deamon.' said Cyborg slowly placing a hand on her unwounded shoulder, she winced.

'I don't care,' she said with difficulty, 'it makes me feel better…' she looked down at her right arm which had blood streaming out of it.

'That's gonna stain…' said Beastboy softly, looking at her pale pink top. Starfire and Raven glared at him incredulously.

'You know,' Deamon said slowly, looking slowly up at him with a small frown on her face, 'I was just thinking that!' she finished, a smile spreading over her lips, he beamed back delightedly.

'We've gotta get you back to the tower,' said Robin inspecting the wound, 'I'm not happy about that cut…'

'It's just a bullet wound, isn't it?' asked Deamon looking at it gingerly. Raven knelt down next to her and prodded her arm. 'Don't touch it, you psycho!!!' Deamon cried, pulling her blood-stained arm away, Raven sighed.

'I can heal that in less that two hours.' she said looking at Robin, but he shook his head.

'I think there's something in it that we can't see.' He said getting up. 'Let's get you back to the tower. Will you do the honours?' He asked looking at Cyborg who nodded and smiled.

He picked her up effortlessly and started walking down the hill after the others.

'Cool gear, dude…' Deamon said, clinging on to his neck for dear life with her good arm. 'What do they call you then?'

'Isn't it obvious?' he asked not looking at her, she frowned slowly.

'Gary? Larry? Steve?' she tried, looking at him steadily, waiting for a reaction, the man carrying her smiled at her and chuckled.

' He's called Cyborg and I'm Beastboy.' said the changeling coming up beside them.

'Do they call you that because you can morph into animals, cos' then I should be Beastbabe, huh?!?' she said smiling at him.

'Actually it's cos' I'm a party animal!' he answered smugly, Deamon smiled fondly.

'Yeah! He's a regular with the circus freak-show!' teased Cyborg 'we hang out there together.' he laughed light-heartedly.

'Next time you go, can I come too?' asked the girl, her bright pink eyes twinkling with anticipation.

'Sure, but you won't really fit in!' said Beastboy, 'You're too normal.' The girl raised an eyebrow.

'My hair is naturally this colour, my eyes glow pink and my iris' stay pink 24/7, not to mention the fact that I can morph into animals and create some kinda static… thingy with my bare hands-'

'Yeah, but you have gloves on.' pointed out the green teenager, Deamon smile broadly.

'It works without the gloves, you know.' she said exasperatedly, 'It just hurts less with them on.'

'What he's trying to say,' cut in Cyborg 'is that you have normal coloured skin, no fur, and I see no metal on you… Then again maybe you're hiding it under those gloves… or stockings!'

'Are you trying to undress me, Cyborg?' she asked, giving him a foxy look and making him blush like a beetroot. She giggled cheekily.

'Here's the T-car…' he said quickly, dumping her on the back seat unceremoniously. She winced and grasped her arm before looking over at Starfire who was sitting next to her and who smiled and waved energetically.

Suddenly, Deamon felt queasy. She closed her eyes and groaned quietly, putting her hand on her forehead.

'Are you quite well, Deamon?' fretted Starfire looking at her steadily as Raven got in beside her.

'I don't… I'm a little…' she tried to say but before she could, everything had gone dark and she had the sensation of falling through darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

'Deamon?!? Deamon, are you okay?!?!?'

The girl heard Robin's voice as though it was miles away, although she knew he must be only a few feet away. She tried desperately to open her eyes, but they seemed so heavy, in fact her whole body seemed like concrete.

'Can you hear me?' he asked, a little closer this time, 'Can you open your eyes, Deamon?'

With intense difficulty, she forced her eyelids to raise themselves a little and let in the morning light filling the room she now found herself in.

It was a hospital-like room with three beds aligned. She was on the first of them, and there beside the bed she saw the dark-haired boy everyone knew as Robin.

'Deamon, are you okay?' he asked tenderly, patting her arm. She winced as the pain washed over her again, her upper arm was throbbing. She looked down at it and saw that it had been bandaged up by someone.

'How long have I been asleep?' she asked rubbing her eyes with her left hand, being careful of her other arm which was still pounding.

'um…' Robin cringed, 'about half a week.' he said quietly. 'Four days to be precise.'

'FOUR DAYS?!?!?' cried the girl aghast 'Oh… I'm so sorry to be… um…' she started uncomfortably, 'taking up space in your… err… hospital? You have a private hospital?' she asked taken aback.

'Um… Not really…' replied Robin awkwardly 'It's just three beds… and the medical supplies and… stuff…' he trailed off looking away.

Just then, Beastboy burst in carrying a big tray full to the brim of delicious looking food.

'Wakey, wakey! Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!' He said eagerly, making his way over to her bed and putting the tray down in her lap.

'Umm… So, err… we tried to contact your family but… err we… couldn't find anyone…' said the dark-haired teenager, Deamon looked down at the tray unhappily.

'I err… don't… ' she started quietly, 'have any family.' she finished, still not looking at the two young men.

'That's okay dude!' said Beastboy cheerily 'I don't either! It'll be us two against the world!!!' The pink eyed girl giggled meekly and smiled at him gratefully.

'Yeah!' she said 'The two Musketeers!' she laughed, picking up a muffin and biting into it. 'Want some?' she asked holding it out for him to take.

'Thanks, Deamon!' he said gratefully seizing the muffin and biting into it.

'I'll… err… leave you two alone…' said the boy wonder getting up and making his way to the door. Deamon watched him go, chewing on a new muffin.

'So, umm… ' she said with her mouth full and crumbs flying everywhere, 'what have you guys been up to lately?'

'Well,' replied Beastboy, mouth full and crumbs flying, 'It's been kinda quiet of late… It's a bit weird…' he trailed off, still munching away on the muffin she had given him.

'Was I the last call?' she asked gazing at him, feeling a slight twinge in her stomach when he looked back at her which she didn't quite understand.

'Well an hour or two after we got you up here we got called out, but it was quick.' he said distractedly, 'Can't even remember who it was…'

They talked, laughed and joked for hours about anything that came into their heads, enjoying each other's company and good humour.

By dinner time, Deamon felt strong enough to get up and have dinner with them (which consisted of two Royale and one marguerita pizzas).

Beastboy helped her down the stairs, while Deamon made stupid jokes about how weak she looked, when they got to the main room Starfire ran up to her and hugged her.

'Are you well, my friend?' she asked affectionately, looking up and down the pink haired girl who was in a large white t-shirt she had borrowed off Cyborg.

'I'm good, thanks… err?' she finished uneasily, blushing slightly and still clinging onto the comforting warmth of the boy beside her.

'I am Starfire, and I come from Tamaran. And that is Raven' she said pointing at the dark-haired girl, and smiling at Deamon.

'Cool name.' she said smiling back. 'Starfire, I mean.'

'You care for my name?!?!?' cried the ginger girl jubilantly, 'Oh what a glorious day! Thank you so much, Deamon! No one has ever praised me in such a way!' whereupon she hugged her harder than ever, making the girl wince in pain.

'I think you're killing her Star!' said Beastboy timidly tapping on her arm.

'Forgive me!' she said letting her go and beaming at her, 'Come! Let us eat!' then she turned and walked to the table and sat down patting the chair next to her.

Deamon looked fretfully up at the changeling she was clutching, then moved forwards and sat beside the alien. On her other side the seat was occupied by Cyborg, who grinned at her, offering her a plate with a piece of pizza on it.

'You look like you could use some healthy food.' he said grinning. 'MMM! Nourishing goodness!' Deamon laughed and took the plate.

She sat there for a moment looking around at the others who were all looking at her, not quite knowing whether to use knives and forks or just to use her hands… in the end, due to intense hunger, she just grabbed a piece and dug into it.

When she looked up from her piece of pizza, everyone was grinning at her, especially Beastboy who (even though Deamon didn't notice) was looking adoringly at her.

'Err…' she said nervously looking from one eager face to the other, then to Raven's non-chalant face, 'I'm hungry?' she said tentatively.

The rest of the titans laughed friendlily at her, she smile sheepishly and blushed… again.

'Why do you turn red, friend?' asked Starfire earnestly, looking at the pink eyed girl.

'I don't have many friends…' she said slowly 'I'm not used to much company, I guess.' Cyborg put an arm around her, making her feel more comfortable.

'None of us meets many new people' he started smiling kindly at her 'except villains… but they don't count.'

'Yeah!' exclaimed Beastboy 'They're just losers who feel like taking over the world from time to time!' he said taking a large bite out of his slice of pizza, Deamon noticed a lack of meat.

'Beastboy?' started Robin slowly, 'Do you honestly think Slade is a loser?' Beastboy gave him a disgruntled look and sporked a tomato.

'Who's… err…Slate?' asked Deamon curiously.

'He's Robin's arch nemesis…' said Raven uninterestedly, picking her teeth.

'Yeah, Robin's obsessed with him.' continued Cyborg taking his arm back from around her shoulder and digging into his meal a with ferocity which made the girl stare for a moment.

'Why?' she asked politely but the reaction she got was unexpected.

'IT DOESN'T MATTER!!!' shouted Robin from across the table to her. She jumped and grabbed Cyborg's arm, who didn't even flinch.

'You've gotta get used to that… he does it sometimes.' he said glaring at the boy-wonder menacingly. He grinned sheepishly.

'I'm sorry…' he said fiddling with his glove. 'I can't help myself…' The girl giggled meekly with an ambiguous look on her pretty face. 'I've just… never been able to beat him…' he mumbled.

'Nobody's perfect!' Deamon said smiling uncertainly 'except me, of course!' and, to her intense relief, they all laughed.

Suddenly, behind her a large screen started flashing red. All the titans span around to look at it briefly before Robin cried:

'Trouble!' and they all rushed out of their seats and in the direction of the exit, leaving Deamon sitting at the table. Just before he got to the door, Beastboy turned around and held out a hand to the bewildered girl, smiling.

'You wanna come?' he asked benignly. She smiled tenderly and too k his hand, ignoring the summersault her stomach did, and ran outside with him.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived downtown, Cheshire was reeking havoc in a jewellery store.

Star put Cyborg down on the pavement and landed beside him along with Raven, Robin revved up on his R-cycle and Beastboy and Deamon both morphed from birds back into themselves to land alongside him.

'Who's this then?' asked Deamon inquisitively gazing at the girl with the scary smile in front of them

'Cheshire.' replied Robin, his eyes narrowing to slits as he sized her up, taking in all her details.

Cheshire suddenly threw herself towards them at an alarming speed. They all scattered except Deamon.

She stood there, watching the opponent coming towards her, her eyes slowly starting to glow bright pink again. Cheshire brought down her foot towards her with incredible strength, but Deamon crossed her arms in front of her face while crying out with the effort of keeping her adversary's foot from hitting her. The other titans watched as a pink static ball grew between Deamon's hands, as it grew so did her strength so that she was able to throw off her foe.

Cheshire was thrown backwards but was soon facing the girl with the glowing eyes again. Deamon then flung her static ball at her, narrowly missing her but throwing her off balance.

The pink-haired girl then morphed into a tiger and pinned her rival to the hard concrete of a building, but Cheshire swung her head around whacking Deamon in the face, and throwing her onto the ground a few yards away.

'Deamon!' cried Beastboy running towards her but she sat up again, wincing at the pain in her arm, and hurled another static ball at the adversary. It hit her right in the small of the back driving her into a wall, and knocking her out.

'Deamon, that was so COOL!!!' cried Beastboy now kneeling next to Deamon.

The changeling gazed in awe at the pink-haired girl as her eyes slowly went back to normal to reveal tears welling up.

'Are… are you okay, Deamon?' he asked affectionately as behind them Cyborg tied Cheshire up.

'Sorry I didn't let you have some fun…' she said between rough breaths 'I- I got carried away… a little…' she smiled up at him but looked away wincing as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

'Deamon! That was incredib- are you okay?' asked Robin running over to see her. She looked up at him, her cheeks tear-stricken.

'My arm just suddenly started hurting… after I fell on it.' she said still having trouble breathing.

'Star!!!' cried the dark haired boy over his shoulder 'Fly her back to the tower and put her in the hospital. Raven! Set her up and monitor her, I'll be back as soon as I can.'

Cyborg looked at the girl uneasily, then at Beastboy who was looking even tenser than anyone else.

'Are you alright BB?' he asked sympathetically. Beastboy rubbed his nose, still watching the girl as Star picked her up and along with Raven, the three girls flew off towards the tower.

'I don't know…' he said finally 'I haven't felt like this since… well… you know…' he trailed off looking down at the pavement. Cyborg glanced after the girls, then looked at Beastboy.

'I get that you feel uncomfortable with these feelings after what happened to Terra, but she's the nicest girl I've met in a long time.' he said quietly and compassionately. Beastboy looked up at him 'And people are allowed to move on after relationships.'

'But I feel I owe it to Terra.' said Beastboy turning to face his best friend. 'She _died _for us, man!' they gazed at each other for a moment, then Cyborg noticed the green eyes in front of him welling up slowly.

'You can move on now.' said the metallic man slowly as Beastboy looked at the ground again. 'Terra did. She's contented now, you can be too. It's okay' he lifted up his friends face by the chin and smiled. 'She'd want you to be happy. Come on! You owe it to yourself!'

Whereupon he turned and started on his way back to the tower.

Beastboy stood for a moment in the middle of the street, watching the police pick up Cheshire who's smile had been turned upside down.

Then he turned in the opposite direction and made his way to a school he'd never been to except once.

He stood outside the gate and waited for the bell to ring. When it did, he looked inside as the students all ambled out for break. He searched with his eyes for the blond girl he knew so well and missed so much.

After a minute he spotted her with her friends. She was chatting animatedly and smiling. From behind her a boy appeared.

Beastboy watched as he took her hand, the hand he had also held, and watched him kiss her on her cheek. She smiled adoringly at him then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips.

The changeling wiped away a tear that had leaked out of his eye, morphed into a crow and flew off back towards the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

When he got back, he mad his way to the hospital part of the tower. As he entered Raven and Starfire yanked him in.

'Her condition has got very worse!' cried Starfire agitatedly 'She has been asking for you through her hallucinations.'

'She's got a bad fever and a nasty infection is spreading fast from her wound…' said Raven slowly 'She's going down fast.'

'Beastboy?' came Deamon's voice from behind the blue haired girl 'Are you there?' The changeling looked at the form of the girl in the bed.

He saw her tossing her pretty pink head and saw her face contorted with pain.

'I need to speak to Beastboy!' she suddenly cried at the top of her lungs before sitting bolt upright. Beastboy ran forwards and took her in his arms, fighting back the tears welling up in his eyes as he whispered soothing words in her ear.

'It's okay, Deamon…' he whispered holding her head to his chest and stroking her silky pink hair. 'It's okay, I'm here for you…'

'Beastboy?' she asked reaching up and clutching his shirt, 'I… I need to say… I… you… secret…'

'Shhh…' he said comfortingly, still stroking her hair and holding her close, whereupon she fainted silently in his arms.

'Is she gonna be okay?' asked the changeling still clutching her, confused by the intense emotion clutching at his heart and stomach.

'I know not…' said Starfire with tears in her eyes. Raven put her hand on Star's shoulder comfortingly.

'I can't seem to heal her.' said Raven glaring darkly at Deamon as though she could scare the illness away by glaring. 'But Robin's looking for a cure right now, he said he's be back as soon as possible.'

Beastboy looked back at her lifeless body. He slowly lowered her down into a lying position tenderly. He sat down on a chair beside her bed and took her hand.

Starfire and Raven gave Deamon one last perplexed look and then walked out of the room. The changeling watched them out then turned back to the limp body.

'I know I haven't said much to you…' he said quietly, stroking her soft hand in his, 'but I- I want you to know that… you're so special…' he gazed at her pretty face and sniffed. 'I… I guess I-'

Suddenly Robin and Cyborg burst into the silent room, making the changeling jump out of his skin.

'He thinks he's got it!' shouted the metallic teenager excitedly, 'The cure!!!'

Beastboy jumped up with anticipation, looking expectantly at Robin who smiled.

'I had to kick a few butts,' he said proudly, 'but I got it in the end!' he lifted Deamon's head gently tilted it smoothly and put a tiny vial to her lips…

…

Deamon looked around the dark place she now found herself in. It was a forest with large trees and a mossy ground, and it was dark. It might have been a beautiful place if it was the day-time, but right now it seemed like the middle of the night.

Strange noises were sounding around the nervous girl. She spun around trying to get a better view of whatever was making these strange noises.

Every now and then she felt a cold wind passing silently behind her.

Breathing as deeply as she could manage, the girl felt her eyes slowly starting to glow pink, and gathering her strength mustered up the strongest voice she could.

'Where are you?' she said glaring all around her, her eyes creating eerie shadows. 'Who are you?'

'Why Deamon!' came a familiar voice behind her. The girl span round to see two green eyes looming out of the darkness. 'It is but I, Deamon: Starfire.'

Out of the shadows, Starfire stepped forwards… but it wasn't the Starfire Deamon knew and loved: her features were contorted into a diabolical smile like the one Cheshire had had.

'Starfire?' said Deamon incredulously, raising and eyebrow 'What happened to you?'

Suddenly, Starfire's body turned into smoke and she wafted swiftly behind Deamon.

'Nothing has happened to us.' came another familiar voice away to the girl's left.

She turned around again and saw Cyborg with the same disconcerting grin.

'You're the one who's different.' he continued still smiling eerily.

Deamon screamed and tried to move back but two strong hands took hold of her cold shoulders and held tight.

'Are you afraid, Deamon?' asked Robin putting his grinning face next to her uneasy one.

'I think she is.' came Raven's voice on her other side, the pink eyed girl snapped her head round to see the blue-haired girl leering at them all.

Deamon thrashed around but Robin wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her arms.

'Let me go, Robin!' she cried, eyes glowing and legs thrashing 'Let me GO!!!'

'You brought this on yourself, Deamon.' said Raven stroking her face. 'You created us…' Deamon struggled frantically, trying not to scream with fear and frustration.

'Where am I?' she gasped through restrained tears. Robin, still grasping her waist, licked the side of her face to Deamon's as Jinx appeared with the same smile and put her face up to Deamon's.

'In your mind, sweetie.' she said in a mock baby voice pinching her cheek. Deamon kicked out with her foot, but it passed right through her as if through smoke.

Panicking slightly she looked around the forest, searching for an escape route.

Suddenly, she noticed Beastboy watching her resisting… and she noticed his lack of the weird smile all the others had! He was just gazing at her, not smiling, leaning against a tree trunk.

'Beastboy!' she cried out trying to get to him. 'Beastboy! Help!' But he just raised his eyebrows as though he hadn't heard her.

'You need to tell him your secret' said Jinx tugging on a strand of Deamon's pink hair.

'He cannot hear you!' added Starfire poking the irritated girl's face.

'Tell him who you _really_ are!' continued Jinx putting her face a few inches out of her reach.

'Get off me!' she yelled heaving at her surprisingly strong captor. 'Beastboy!' she persisted desperately. 'I need to speak to-' Suddenly Cyborg punched her in the stomach.

'You can try harder than that.' he laughed maliciously poking her where he'd just punched her.

'Beastboy! Are you there?' she tried to cry, with a pained look.

All around her the teen titans were laughing at her when Robin kicked her in the back and let her fall to her knees on the ground.

Starfire stepped forward and kicked her in the stomach, making Deamon double up and clutch her belly.

'Beastboy…' she whimpered softly, closing her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks, 'I need to say… I… you… secret.'

'It's okay, Deamon…' came the familiar voice. Deamon opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the hospital thingy. 'It's okay, I'm here for you…' she could feel his strong arms around her and for the first time felt sincerely safe.

She let her eyes close as her body became heavier and heavier, as she fainted silently in his arms…

'So… err… what was in that bullet?'

Deamon could hear Beastboy asking but just like before, he sounded miles away.

'I'm not quite sure…' she heard Robin a little closer 'Some kinda delirium matter.'

'So she's having… like… hallucinations, right now?' asked Beastboy even closer.

'Well she's calmed down now,' answered Robin, almost within touching distance. 'but when she fainted she was having a nasty one.'

Beastboy whistled. She felt someone take her right hand and stroke it with their thumb.

'I wouldn't have wanted to be in her mind then…' came Robin's voice again, right beside Deamon's bed.

'You were.' she said trying to force her heavy eyelids to lift open.

'I was?!?!?!' he asked with a astonished look on his face. Deamon smiled at his dumbfounded face.

'Yeah,' she replied 'You all were; Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and you.' she kept on gazing at the boy-wonder.

'Hey! What about me?' asked Beastboy jealously crossing his arms. Deamon looked slowly down at his hands holding her right one, then up at his face with a small smile playing across her lips.

'You were there.' she said quietly. There was a pause, then she whispered emotionally, 'You saved me…'

'Really?' he asked disbelieving, 'Wow! I'm a hero!' He got up and flexed him arms at Deamon, raising his eyebrows.

'Yeah in your dreams!' said Raven as she Cyborg and Starfire entered the room.

'Sounds more like it was in Deamon's dreams!' retorted Cyborg punching the changeling affectionately on the shoulder.

Deamon blushed and smiled awkwardly looking apologetically at him. Robin smiled understandingly at her and raised an eyebrow which she shrugged her shoulders apologetically to.

'Dude!' barked Beastboy at Cyborg 'Don't make her feel uncomfortable!' he glanced over at her to see if she was looking at him, 'Not when she's just woken up!' She smiled tenderly at him.

'Sorry, Deamon.' apologised the metallic teenager 'My bad! How are you Sweetie?' he asked affectionately.

'I've been better.' she said shrugging non-chalantly. 'How long have I been out for this time?'

'Well Robin got the antidote pretty quickly, so you recovered really fast.' said Cyborg scratching the back of his neck.

'Right… cool' said Deamon nodding, 'You didn't answer my question.' she glared around the room at the others who all looked embarrassed and uncomfortable.

'Err… well you see… err…' started Starfire hesitantly, 'Umm… Robin?' she said looking expectantly at Robin, all the others gazed at him too.

'Well… um… I think… that…'he said tentatively, tugging on his cape 'erm… Cyborg should tell you.' Cyborg jumped out of his skin and screaming lightly.

'Um…' he blushed and fiddled with his fingers uncomfortably, still not looking at her. The girl looked down at her lap miserably.

'Chill Deamon!' said Beastboy with a smile, 'You were only out for a couple of hours!' She looked up at him, joy filling her pretty pink eyes.

'Yeah, Deamon!' continued Cyborg winking, 'Robin's antidote was strong enough to bring you back pronto!'

Deamon looked at him astounded. She blinked dumbly and lifted her finger up slowly.

'What did you call me?' She said quietly still gazing at him.

'Err…' he said uncomfortably,

'Dea?'

'It is a shorter version of your name.' said Starfire calmly . 'For instance I can also be named Star, and Raven also answers to Rae.'

'or Fido.' said Beastboy under his breath before cowering as Raven gave him a killer look.

Deamon giggled at them then smiled back at Cyborg who was watching her nervously.

'Don't worry.' she said still smiling. 'it's just that, well…no one's ever called me anything other than Deamon and…um…Deamon.'

'Glad to be of service?' he said smiling happily and slightly relieved.

Later they all had a Chinese take away on the pink-haired girl's hospital bed and talked about nicknames they had all been given in the past.


	5. Chapter 5

When Deamon had fully recovered, she seemed as though she had always been with them. She fought as if she had trained with the true master, she learnt all the bad guys names and she played the games console as though she'd been playing since forever even though she insisted that she had never played in her life.

She trained with Robin everyday and, even without her powers, she beat him without breaking a sweat which infuriated him.

One day she was practicing outside with her static balls when Starfire came and stood beside her.

'Do you only use static balls?' She asked curiously gazing at one benignly.

'I can't do anything else.' replied Deamon lobbing one on the ground creating a large crater, big enough for Cyborg to sleep in comfortably.

'Of course you can!' cried the alien girl smiling. Deamon looked at her with a confused look. 'Observe.'

Starfire created a large, green static ball between her two hands.

'Do as I do.' she said looking up at the pink-eyed girl. Her eyes glowed as a pink version of Starfire's grew between her own hands.

'Like that?' she asked, looking up inquiringly at the tall girl in front of her.

'Larger.' she replied inspecting the ball which was the same size as an average football. Deamon winced as it doubled in dimension. 'Good.' continued Starfire, her static floating at stomach height. 'Now, do as I do.'

Whereupon she punched her fists into the floating green ball. Deamon frowned slightly, waiting for her to continue… which she did. After a moment, the tamaranian pulled her hands away but instead of leaving the ball intact, it split in two creating a smaller ball on each of her hands.

'Woah!' said Deamon eyes wide and mouth open.

'Now you.' said Starfire, hands glowing. 'Release your static.'

'I can't,' she replied, 'mine's heavy, it doesn't float.' Starfire nodded, smiling expectantly.

Deamon threw her static ball and, as it fell down, punched her fists into it. She screamed and dropped it, creating a minor explosion.

She looked up in surprise at Starfire who's irritated face was black with soot. The pink haired girl giggled cheekily.

'Sorry,' she said sniggering, 'it hurt…'

'It does.' answered the alien girl gritting her teeth, 'But only for the first few times.' she wiped the soot off her attractive face. 'Try again.'

Deamon looked nervous, but created another static ball regardless and did the same thing, this time she didn't drop it. The pain forced her face to contort and her eyes to water behind the glowing but she held on.

'Argh!' she cried through her gritted teeth, eyes shut tight against the pain. 'How much… longer?'

'You may separate your fists…' said the ginger girl slowly, '…NOW!'

The pink-eyed girl ripped her hands away while crying out with pain, then inspected her hands.

'Cool…' she said awed as her eyes continued to glow and she saw her small hands doing the same. She whipped around and threw out a hand, aiming at a wall. From the static on her hand came a line of it which smashed the wall into small chunks of brick.

'Yours is more powerful than my own!' exclaimed Starfire gawping at the shattered wall. 'You could defeat me with much ease!'

Deamon smiled uneasily, Starfire turned to go back inside. The pink eyed girl sighed sadly as her eyes slowly stopped glowing and the static faded from her hands.

'Hey Dea!' came Cyborg's voice from the tower, 'I've upgraded the games console! Wanna check it out?!?!

'Yeah sure!' she cried back smiling happily. As Cyborg's face disappeared from the window, so did the girl's smile.

'I can't do this…' she said gazing unhappily at the ground.

'Of course you can.' came a charismatic male voice out of nowhere, 'You're doing very well, experiment 3.2.3.'

'They call me Dea.' she said miserably, still watching the ground.

'Enjoy yourself a little.' continued the voice, 'It'll help you integrate.'

'Hey Dea!' came Cyborg's voice again. 'This game ain't gonna play itself! Well actually it could but-'

'Just get your butt up here!' came Beastboys voice impatiently form behind his friend and cutting across him.

Deamon laughed, morphed into a bird and flew up to the window, forgetting the voice.

That very night, the Titans were called out on a mission in Europe, where they'd been told the Hive Five was reeking havoc.

In the jet, they were all quiet… mainly cos they were all still half asleep.

'Why does she have to do this at 3 in the morning?' asked Beastboy yawning deeply. The others mumbled inaudible concurrence with him. Beside him Deamon was falling asleep, leaning on his shoulder.

As they neared the west coast of Ireland he gently shook her arm.

'Wake up Deamon,' he said softly, 'we're nearly there.' She stirred slightly then cuddled up to him, still asleep, not realising what she was doing. The changeling blushed crimson and smiled awkwardly.

'I can't continue…' she said, still dreaming, 'I don't wanna hurt them…' Beastboy looked at her curiously as she clutched his arm. 'Don't make me do this…' she persisted looking distraught.

'Deamon.' he said seeing her in distress. 'Wake up, Deamon!'

She opened her pretty eyes and saw him looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

'Did I say something?' she asked anxiously, little droplets of sweat slowly forming on her forehead. Beastboy nodded.

'Yeah,' he said slowly, apprehensively, 'you said… err… that you don't wanna hurt them.' The girl's eyes widened with terror as the beads of cold sweat started rolling down her pretty face.

'I… I don't know…' she tried to say, not finding the right words, 'I can't remember what I was dreaming…' Beastboy looked at her disbelieving as the jet landed softly in a luscious green field. 'We're here!' she said breathing a sigh of relief and making her way to the exit.

She landed graciously on the ground and looked around, it was still dark. As Cyborg and Robin landed beside her she looked at their surroundings.

'Is this England?' she asked curiously looking in the direction of a small wood.

'No.' said Robin rubbing his tired eyes under his mask, 'This is Southern Ireland.' Suddenly there was a scream from Starfire. All the titans spun around to see what was wrong, only to see a sheep chewing on he skirt.

'Forgive me…' she said blushing uncontrollably. 'I mistook this adorable little…' she looked down at the woolly creature, '…thing. What does one call these?'

'That's a sheep Star.' said Raven in a bored voice, 'You've seen them before.' Starfire looked up at her in surprise.

'I have?' she asked confused, 'Where would I have witnessed such delightfulness?'

'Beastboy often morphs into them.' replied Raven turning away and inspecting the surrounding meadow.

'Let's go Titans.' said Robin ready to lead them out, 'We'd better get going.'

'Going where?' asked Beastboy looking around. 'Where are we? Where can we possibly go?' The titans looked around them at the empty greenery of the field.

'Um…' Robin scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, smiling awkwardly. 'We could… find a town?' he said tentatively, 'Cyborg!' he continued regaining his former leadership.

'There's a little village to the south-east.' he replied looking at his electronic arm.

'Who are you?' asked a small voice, with a very heavy Irish accent behind them all. The teen titans all jumped out of their skins and spun around to see a very small little boy looking up at them, grasping a teddy bear.

'Err…' mumbled Robin who was still grasping Starfire, who in turn was blushing hysterically. 'We… err… we're the Teen Titans.' he said releasing her and taking a proud stature.

'Never heard of ya.' said the little boy, shaking his tiny head at them. 'Why is he green?' he continued pointing at Beastboy, 'And why is he all metal?'

'I'm not ALL metal.' retorted Cyborg defensively, 'Only part metal.' Starfire put a comforting hand on his cold arm.

'Are you more trouble makers?' asked the tiny child frowning up at them, Raven sighed in frustration. 'Because we don't want no more trouble makers in our village. We haven't got nuttin' left.'

'We're here to stop the trouble makers.' said Deamon stepping forwards and leaning over to be at the same height as the boy. 'So could you please take us to your village?'

'Don't patronise me, Pinky.' said the little boy glaring at her. Deamon moved away, hurt. Beastboy came to stand beside her and took her hand, she blushed but didn't stop him.

'Hey! Seamus!' came a man's voice from behind the boy. 'What have ya found? Who's that? Not more trouble makers?'

'They look and sound like trouble makers, Pa!' shouted the child over his shoulder. The titans all looked at each other nervously as a very large man walked up behind the lad.

'Who are ya?' he asked glowering at them all from at least two feet higher than even Cyborg.

'We're the Teen Titans.' said Robin bravely looking into the man's face. 'From the U.S.A… um… Jump city?'

'Never heard of it.' answered the man menacingly, 'But I have heard of you lads.'

'We're not all "_lads_" you know.' said Deamon vindictively, having been insulted by the man's son. The man looked fiercely at her and she glared back.

'Is this one a bad egg or summat?' asked the large man, jabbing his thumb at the girl.

'No,' said Cyborg slightly frostily as Beastboy came and stood beside her protectively and put a comforting hand on her arm, 'she's not as anti-social as some others.' he smiled at Raven who smiled back.

'Right…' said the man uncomprehending, 'well if you're looking for the other freaks, last we saw of them, they were runnin' off into them there woods.'

'Thank you sir.' said Robin nodding to the man before turning to the teen titans, 'Titans, GO!' Whereupon they all set off towards the wood the man had indicated.

As they got to the edge of the large woodland, they stopped. They all looked into the woods nervously, then at each other.

'It's awful dark…and creepy…' said Beastboy apprehensively, scratching his chin offhandedly.

'And big.' said Deamon casually, looking to the left and to the right inspecting the extent of the forest.

'We'd better split up to search.' said Robin importantly. Beastboy jumped and stared at him with his eyes wide in terror.

'What?!?!' he cried in dismay, 'But… I… just now…' he stuttered, incoherently before giving up and sighing in defeat.

'Now we've got the unpleasantness over and done with,' continued Robin, 'Raven and Cyborg, you take the east side. Beastboy and Deamon, you guys take the west side. Starfire, you come with me.'

The titans all nodded and waved to each other, before taking off to their different places. Beastboy and Deamon both flew down the edge of the forest as owls, just as the sky started darkening.

They soon came to an opening in the dense forest, which they squeezed through. It was a lot darker inside than outside, and the two teenagers took a moment for their eyes to adjust.

'Umm…' whispered Beastboy standing behind Deamon, 'So… I guess we should… err… look around… right?'

'Are you scared?' she asked looking around at him cowering behind her. 'Come on, it's just a forest.' she looked around at their murky surroundings. 'Slightly sinister forest admittedly.'

'Slightly?!?!' cried Beastboy before cowering behind her again realising he had made too much noise, 'It's the creepiest thing I've ever seen… Creepier than Raven!'

Deamon laughed. She started walking further inside the forest, followed (reluctantly) by Beastboy. She created a static ball and thrust her hands into it, as Starfire had shown her, therefore creating a ball of light on her hand. The light created eerie shadows, reminding Deamon of her dream, and making the woods even more daunting.


	6. Chapter 6

They made their way between the thickly set trees, the brambles and the other foliage blocking their path.

'Hey Beastboy,' said Deamon quietly, turning her head around slightly to look at him, 'you're being awfully quiet.'

But he didn't answer. She turned around with a slight frown on her pretty forehead to see nothing but trees and brushwood.

'Beastboy?' she asked uneasily, looking around in the darkness. 'Where d'you go?' there was a long pause, the girl peered through the gloom, searching for her friend. 'Not funny, Beastboy.' she exclaimed loudly, getting frustrated.

'Beastboy's not here, Deamon.' came a girl's voice from the shadows. Deamon threw her fist out in that direction, shining the light, and saw…

'Jinx?' asked Deamon, eyes glowing. 'What are you doing here?' Jinx came towards her and smiled menacingly.

'Err… Duh!' she said putting her hands on her hips, 'I'm part of the Hive Five, we're the trouble-makers.'

'No you retard!' shouted the pink-eyed girl, her eyes and hands slowly stopping glowing, 'I _mean, _why are you with me? And where's Beastboy?'

'Oh, your precious Beastboy, is it?' asked Jinx in a mock baby voice.

'Get lost, Jinx.' said Deamon turning away, here eyes normal again. 'I'm working.'

'That's the whole point.' exclaimed Jinx behind her. Deamon stopped and looked around. 'I have a message.'

'What?' asked the girl spinning around to look at Jinx. 'you're not supposed to contact me.'

'Well, he did.' continued Jinx coldly. 'Get over it. He wanted me to tell you that you're taking too long.'

'If he wants me to do it right,' said Deamon defensively, 'then he has to give me SPACE!!!' she shouted 'Now tell me where Beastboy is or else.'

'Or else what, teachers pet?' asked Jinx, glaring at the other girl.

'Jinx.' replied Deamon smiling sympathetically at her, 'You know perfectly well I can beat you easily.' Jinx glowered at her. 'Now be a good student, and tell me where you put Beastboy.'

'You suck… Experiment 3.2.3' said Jinx maliciously. Before anything else could happen, Deamon had thrown a large static ball at the other girl, knocking her backwards into a tree.

'YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!!!' screamed the girl with the glowing eyes, grabbing Jinx's collar and pressed her against a big tree. 'NOW TELL ME WHERE BEASTBOY IS OR I SWEAR I WILL CRUSH YOU!!!' she continued creating a static ball on her free hand.

'Okay… okay!' said Jinx nervously waving her hands in defeat. But before she could answer there came a noise behind them.

'If I were you,' came a male voice, 'I'd let her go, Deamon.' the girl looked around to see See-more and Kyd Wykkyd both gazing at her.

'You guys are such losers.' said Deamon, dropping Jinx at the foot of the tree. 'I've beaten you a zillion times before. I can beat all of you again.'

'We don't wanna fight, Dea.' said See-more, holding out a hand.

'It's Deamon to you.' said the angry girl, clenching her fists. 'Where is Beastboy?'

'Precious Beastboy…' said Jinx again, but before she could say anymore Deamon had thrown a static ball at her, making her nose bleed.

'Chill girl.' said See-more sounding comforting. 'He's good. We're holding him in a cage away to the east.'

Deamon glared at them and started in that direction.

'Remember the message, Deamon.' cried the Cyclops after her, but she just kept on going. She chopped through brambles and kicked small trees out of the way, trying to get to her beloved Beastboy.

She was just crashing through a thicket when she heard a small sound away to her left. She looked sideways towards the sound but saw nothing. She continued, slightly slower, still listening… and she heard it again… something was following her.

She stopped and morphed into a mouse, finding herself underneath all the leaves and canopy. There she found another mouse, this time a green one.

She morphed back into herself at the same time as Beastboy and hugged devotedly, before breaking apart slightly embarrassed.

'Are- are you okay?' she asked blushing slightly, not making eye contact.

'Yeah- I escaped!' he replied, blushing back. 'The Hive Five put me in some dumb cage!' he continued, boasting. 'I slipped through the bars as a mouse… it was easy!'

'Yeah! I heard you got caught!' blurted out the pink eyed girl before she could stop herself. The smile disappeared from her pretty face as she clapped her hands to her mouth.

'From who?' asked the changeling confused. 'Did you meet someone?' The girl winced.

'Umm…' she started slowly, still wincing uncomfortably. 'Kinda?' she finished apologetically. 'I met Jin- I mean… some pink haired girl with horrible dress sense.'

'Oh, that must be Jinx.' he replied waving it away uninterestedly. 'Are you okay? I mean, you're here but… you know, she didn't hurt you or anything… did she?' Deamon smiled and shook her head.

'I'm good thanks.' she replied still smiling. There was a long pause before she spoke again. 'We'd better regroup.'

'Oh!' exclaimed Beastboy as though he'd been daydreaming. 'Yeah! That's right…' he pulled out his communicator. 'Hey Guys! Deamon and me found the Hive Five!'

'Good work,' replied Robin coming into focus. 'Rendezvous where we split up in five.' then he signed off again.

'Cool!' cried Beastboy closing the communicator. 'We can get out of this creepy place!' he got up and started running off in the direction of the edge of the forest. Then he looked back and saw Deamon still kneeling on the ground. 'What's wrong?'

'I… I don't know…' she answered smiling uncomprehending at him. 'Lets get outta here!' she leapt up and followed him as he made his way out of the dark woods.


	7. Chapter 7

That night they put all of what they had found out, and decided to go and look for them the very next day in a secret location Cyborg had found out was a large cave at the centre of the forest.

As Beastboy made his way to his hotel room, he heard a voice behind him.

'Wait! Beastboy, wait!' came Deamon's voice behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw her running after him.

'What?' he asked, 'What's up?' she caught up to him and smiled as she breathed deeply from her run. 'Is Robin calling us all back?'

'No!' she said, still smiling and catching her breath. 'Chill, Beastboy! I just wanted to chat.' He smiled at her and looked around him.

'You, err…' he started tentatively, 'You wanna come into my room?' she blushed uncomfortably. 'NO!' he cried waving his hands at her. 'Not that way!' He held the door open for her, and she led the way in.

'So, how you feeling about tomorrow?' she asked sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs. 'Nervous? Excited? I'm kinda scared to be honest…' she admitted giving a sort of half shrug.

'I'm excited!' he exclaimed sitting opposite her on the bed crossing his own legs and leaning on his knees. 'Apart from the dark cave bit.' they laughed. 'Why are you scared? You can take on the hive five any time.'

'I guess…' she acknowledged, shrugging and looking at the floor on her left. 'But I can't help but feel that this isn't just the hive five…' she looked at the changeling in front of her.

'What makes you think that?' he asked frowning curiously at her. She sighed.

'Just a hunch, I guess.' she said, shrugging again. 'I can't explain it. I just think, you know… it's more than just that sad group of teen criminals.'

Beastboy frowned and looked away towards the door, deep in thought.

'Did you tell Robin about this?' he asked looking back at her, still with a confused look on his usually joking face. She looked at him apologetically. 'He'd wanna know. Come on.'

'It's just a gut feeling!' she exclaimed as he got up quickly. She reached out and took his hand. 'It probably doesn't even mean anything!' He stopped and gazed at her worried face.

'Why don't you wanna tell him?' he asked, with his eyes as slits. She hastily let go of his hand and sat back, looking away. 'What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me.'

'I…' she started nervously, 'Nothing… you can't understand.' she finished closing her stunning pink eyes. 'I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow.' she continued getting up and making her way over to the door, still not looking at him but before she could get out, he grabbed her hand.

'Deamon…' he said quietly, his face full of emotion. 'You know that you can tell me anything and my feelings wouldn't change.' She gazed at him, her face nervous and forlorn.

'Your feelings?' she asked smiling, miserably at him. 'What sort of feelings?' There was a long awkward pause before he spoke.

'Friendship…' he whispered dolefully. Deamon's face fell, as she pulled her hand away from his grasp and opened the door. 'Goodnight, Dea…' he said after her, but she just closed the door behind her. As she did so, Beastboy noticed a tear fall down her pretty flushed cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, she was acting as though nothing had happened. Beastboy tried to talk to her, but she always changed the subject so he gave up. The teens made their way swiftly to the centre of the forest where they found, as expected, a huge and dark cave.

'I am guessing this is it.' inquired Starfire looking nervously into the gloomy mouth of the grotto. 'So… who is going to enter first?' there was a long and awkward pause.

'I'll go first.' said Deamon nervously, taking a step forward into the relative darkness. Robin stepped forwards, took her by the arm and stopped her.

'No.' he said firmly, stepping in front of her so she couldn't move in. 'I'm the leader, I should go first.' She smiled understandingly.

'It's okay.' she replied taking his hand off of her arm. 'Just cos you're the leader doesn't mean that you have to go first for everything, right?' he was about to disagree but she cut across him. 'You'd let the others go first for desert, wouldn't you?' He gazed at her, speechless. 'Besides,' she continued. 'I can annihilate anything that comes up easy.' She smiled encouragingly at them all, avoiding Beastboy's gaze.

'Way to go, Deamon!' said Cyborg moving forward and patting her on the shoulder. 'Ladies first then!'

She took a deep breath and marched in. The others followed nervously in her stead looking around at the dank and slimy walls of the cave, every now and then seeing small openings and wondering what they were for.

Deamon looked around and felt her heartbeat start going faster and faster, as her eyes started glowing as usual making strange shadows on the walls.

She thought she noticed a bit of movement, but she dismissed it as the shadows her glowing pink eyes created. Behind her Starfire's eyes started glowing bright green, mixing with Deamon's pink light and making the shadows even more sinister.

Suddenly Raven put her hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder, making Deamon look over her shoulder.

'There's something moving around in the shadows.' she whispered ominously, making her a little uneasy.

'I know…' she replied seeing another shadow moving, out of cadence with her eyes. Raven looked around and took her hand off of her cold shoulder.

Suddenly from out of the darkness came a strange and unctuous form. It slithered onto it's back legs and reared up in front of Deamon, she glared at it ferociously as she created static balls on her two fists as Starfire had taught her. It backed away into the shadows again leaving the teen titans alone again.

'It's okay,' she said glaring at it's form as it disappeared. 'They won't hurt us.' she declared turning to look at the others. Robin frowned at her curiously.

'How do you know?' he asked a little suspiciously, looking from her to the place where the creature had disappeared. 'And how do you know there's more than one?'

'Cos I can see them.' she replied shortly, smiling as though it was obvious. The others looked around nervously and indeed saw a whole group of the creatures lurking just outside the light.

They looked a bit like large slimy leeches with 6 legs and what looked like some sort of flat mouth on the lower side of their heads.

Suddenly one of them slid in between Beastboy and Cyborg, making both shudder in disgust and fear. Then another slid between Robin and Starfire making them take a step or two away from each other.

'Don't separate.' said Raven loudly, grabbing Beastboy by the sleeve and pulling him closer to the others. As she did so, she was pushed out of the group.

Suddenly one of the beasts moved out of the obscurity and grabbed hold of her cape with what looked like some kind of pair of jaws with razor sharp teeth.

She zapped it with her dark magic and threw it against the clammy side. It slid down to the ground, it's eyes closed against the pain, and crumbled… suddenly it snapped it's eyes open and they were no longer a dull sort of grey, but red with rage.

Around the teens, the other leech like things' eyes turned red and they bared their jagged teeth at them. The titans took their defensive positions as the things edged closer.

'I thought they weren't gonna attack us.' declared Beastboy sarcastically to Deamon who glared at him.

'So did I.' she confessed, watching the things come closer and closer, trying to impress them with their teeth which did indeed look kinda scary.

Suddenly a bigger looking one launched itself at the pink eyed girl viciously. She whacked it hard in the abdomen, making it fly backwards and hurtle into another of the animals.

The titans split up and started battling it out with the slimy, leech-like things. Raven zapped them with her dark magic (thingy), Cyborg blasted them with his canon, Starfire lobbed her static lasers at them, Beastboy morphed into a T-rex stamping on them and Robin ran around whacking them with his metal pole.

After taking down a particularly feisty one, he stood up and wiped the slime off of his face, looking around at the others. He noticed Deamon wrestling with one, uttering threats under her breath, but when he listened harder he found that he couldn't understand what she was saying… she was talking to it! And it was talking back!

'Shanke colnite toh…' she growled, straining against the thing who's snapping jaws were very close to her face. 'fnakj geimanaxou…'

'Kyushu pnanmn Maiyn-' came the creature's voice in a menacing hiss, obviously straining more than the girl. 'Zohn fagenn… Daropnaj, 3.2.3.'

At that Deamon's eyes, which had stopped glowing, suddenly flashed pink again. She threw her slimy foe onto the muddy ground and chucked a large static ball at it, which tore the thing to shreds.

The other creatures, noticing what had happened, hastily snuck off into the gloom, leaving the teen titans gasping for breath.

'Deamon…' started Robin nervously, looking from the others to the girl with the glowing eyes. 'Did… did you talk… to that thing?' he asked tentatively. In the background, the others all stared at her inquisitively.

'Erm…' started the girl, letting herself calm down and her eyes stop glowing. 'Maybe… but I was just asking why they attacked.'

'I understood some numbers.' he continued curiously as the others continued to stare, their eyes widening. 'Why did it say three two three?'

'How am I supposed to know?' she snapped at him, suddenly irritated. 'Come on, let's get this thing over and done with.' she finished, marching past them.

'Someone seems a little cranky.' said Cyborg jokingly, nudging Beastboy in the side.

'No.' replied the changeling without smiling, 'She's nervous… scared even.' he added sympathetically watching after her. 'Don't ask me how I know, I can just feel it, okay?'

'What's she scared of?' asked the half metallic man, gazing at his friend curiously. But Beastboy just walked away after the others, soon followed by the slightly unnerved Cyborg.

Soon they came to a huge underground chamber, with the ceiling miles away from the ground, and at the opposite end, what looked like a large stage with a huge throne on it. The five titans looked around in awe at the immense prominence of the room, Deamon looked around indifferently.

'This is it then.' she said with a disappointed sigh. The others looked at her curiously but didn't ask any questions.

'Ah, the Teen Titans.' came a booming voice from behind the throne, making the teens jump in surprise. 'How nice of you to drop in.'

'I know that voice.' said Cyborg darkly as the form of a huge man came out from the darkness. The titans gasped in awe and horror at the huge machine in which Brother Blood was hiding.

'We can take him down.' shouted Robin encouragingly to his team who psyched themselves up, ready to challenge the huge robot.

'Oh no.' came the booming voice again. 'You won't be taking me down.' he finished with an obvious malicious smile in his charismatic voice.

'Then who are we taking?' asked Robin, taking his metal bar out again making sure he was ready for anything. Suddenly Deamon sprang out in front of them and faced them, her stunning eyes and her fists glowing as though bathed in cerise flames.

'Me.' she said quietly but her voice was full of menace as she gazed at the five other teenagers who were staring at her in horror.


	9. Chapter 9

'You have a way of choosing the wrong girls, don't you?' said Raven looking sideways at Beastboy who's left eye was twitching.

'By the way,' started Deamon angrily looking back at Blood, 'what exactly did you put in that dumb bullet? You never filled me in on that.' she shouted but the robot just waved it's hand dismissively.

Before anyone could do anything else, Deamon ran forward, straight at Raven and before she could utter the three words that made her so powerful, Deamon had thrust her outstretched hand over her mouth, leaving a certain amount of pink static there, preventing her from speaking. The pink haired girl then grabbed her hands and let the static cover Raven's fists.

'Watch yourself, Raven!' cried Cyborg aiming for the two girls with his canon thing. Unfortunately Deamon took the hint and jumped out of the way leaving Raven, with pink flames over her mouth and hands, to be hit in the stomach by the canons ray.

Deamon morphed into a T-rex and, with her tail, whacked Cyborg against the wall of the cave, leaving him K.O.

'What is your reason for doing this, Deamon?' asked Starfire as Deamon turned towards her, but she didn't answer. 'Forgive me, my friend.' continued the alien girl as Deamon created a static ball and threw it at her. Starfire started shooting green bolts out of her eyes at her assailant, but Deamon dodged them.

Away from the battle, Beastboy watched the pink haired girl in horrified awe. Suddenly he turned to Brother Blood in rage.

'What did you do to her?' he bellowed furiously at him. 'She's not like this… I know her. You've got a chip in her or something.' Brother Blood chuckled malevolently as Starfire hung limply from the cave wall, and Robin ran forward to continue the battle as Raven tried to rub off the pink flames.

'She has been like this since her birth.' he said quietly, but his voice still filled the cave easily. 'She was born a few months before you met her. During those few months, she trained harder than any student I ever had. She was born strong, but she couldn't control herself. She half killed several of my best pupils, but she was messy. I helped her.'

'No you didn't!' yelled Beastboy, appalled by what he was hearing, 'You didn't help her… Did you ever stop to find out what she was really like?'

'That was up to my other scholars.' he replied, his tone non-chalant. 'I hardly had time for such flippancies.'

Suddenly Deamon fell against the wall, making the whole place tremble and quake. Robin noticed a stalactite wobbling just above Beastboy, threatening to fall on him, as he was picking himself up tentatively.

'Beastboy!' he cried out as the huge piece of rock started falling, but before it could crash onto the ground, a pink blur had shoved him to safety. 'Woah!'

'I knew you weren't all bad!' exclaimed the changeling happily, sitting up, rubbing his head and gazing at Deamon who was on her knees.

'I'm sorry, Beastboy.' she said, her face hard but he could hear and feel the emotion in her voice. Her eyes were still glowing, making him feel cut off from her.

'Experiment 3.2.3.' came Blood's voice around them and she got up again, standing over Beastboy. 'Finish him, Deamon.' Beastboy looked up at her helplessly as she towered above him; but she walked away.

A minute or so later Robin found himself hanging beside Starfire from the wall by his belt. Deamon looked around and saw Beastboy standing strong and watching her.

She morphed into a tiger and ran at him, he morphed into a lion, roaring menacingly, ready for her attack. But before she got to him she morphed into a rhino about to trample him; he changed into a bee and managed to dodge her, but she hastily transformed into a wasp as he took his original form.

She changed into an ocelot and swiped at his face, scratching him across his cheek. He gasped and put his hand up to his face, feeling the blood start to trickle out. Deamon morphed back into herself with a mortified look on her pretty face.

'Go on experiment 3.2.3.' cried Brother Blood excitedly from the safety of his machine. 'Finish what you were created to do!'

'You don't have to.' said Beastboy quietly gazing at her, the blood trickling slowly down his face. He watched as her eyes stopped glowing and a look of longing took over her face.

'YES, you **DO**!!!' shouted Blood behind them. 'This is you _purpose_. Your _Destiny_!'

'It was Raven's destiny to bring on the end of the world,' said the changeling, trying to convince her as around them the other titans started getting up, rubbing their heads. 'but she still helped stop it, right?'

'I am your creator, 3.2.3.' continued the charismatic voice. 'I am your father, the only family you have. _I created you_!!!'

The girl rubbed her face, pulling at her long luxurious hair in frustration as her eyes started to glow again as did her small but strong fists.

'I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!!!' she screamed, throwing her hands out and sending bolts of pink static out on either side of her, which smashed into the walls. Beastboy stepped forwards with a sympathetic look on his adoring face as the bolts stopped and she clutched her head.

'You don't have to.' he said, taking her face in his hands and smiling dotingly at her. She opened her glowing eyes and looked deep into his green ones, her face that of confusion. 'Listen to your heart.' Whereupon he closed his eyes, pulled her forwards and placed his slightly bloody lips on hers. Immediately a feeling of complete contentedness and well-being came over him. Through his eyelids he saw her close her glowing eyes, and felt her kiss him back.

He tentatively opened his mouth and gently stroked her lips with his tongue, inviting her to take it further, which she did; she parted her lips to let his tongue in and pushed hers out to meet it. As their tongues made contact, they became one. One against the world. Anyone who was watching could have seen and known that they were meant to be, never to be set against each other.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, Beastboy pulled away reluctantly, opening his eyes as hi did so. She kept her eyes closed for a moment longer.

'3.2.3?' came Blood's voice from what seemed light-years away. Deamon snapped her glowing eyes open again, glaring menacingly at the changeling. Suddenly there seemed to be some kind of fiery aura about her, like the static she could create with her fists. She continued to glower menacingly at Beastboy as she started floating upwards, the pink aura around her giving her a sinister look. 'DO IT NOW!!!' shouted Blood behind her getting impatient.

Her fists started glowing more brightly than ever before as she was about to strike. Beastboy prepared himself for the worst, but he faced her head on watching her as she raised her arms to shoulder height on either side of her.

But she twisted herself around and threw her hands out towards her created who cried out in surprise and pain as the line of pink static bit him right in the chest, lobbing him backwards into the side of the cave which then caved in on him.

The fire around Deamon slowly disappeared as she turned around and started a slow descent to the ground where she stood for a moment looking exhausted before crumbling into the dusty ground.

'Deamon!' cried Beastboy running up to her and falling to his knees beside her before taking her in his arms. 'Deamon…'

'I'm so sorry…' she whispered desperately as tears rolled down her cheeks and nuzzling her face into his chest. 'I'm so sorry…' then she fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

'Do you really have to go?' asked Beastboy desperately trying to convince Deamon to stay with the Teen Titans, but she was resolute.

'I'm kinda the bad guy in this story.' she giggled, twiddling her skirt. 'I'll be on the train all day so I won't get lost.'

'Won't you tell us where you're going?' asked Cyborg putting her suitcase down beside her. She shook her head making her beautiful cerise hair flutter.

'Are you certain you will not remain among us?' asked Starfire despite her arm being in bandages.

'What?' asked Deamon incredulously, 'Even after I did all that stuff to you? I betrayed you. I could never live with myself after doing that. Sorry.'

'You look nice.' said Robin putting his hand on her upper arm and smiling. 'I've never seen you in normal clothes before.' She was wearing a ¾ length sleeve top, a short black skirt and black and white striped tights over a pair of black boots. She blushed at the compliment, but smiled back gratefully.

'You promise you'll call, right?' asked Beastboy for what seemed like the millionth time. Deamon giggled and hugged him. 'That's a "yes", right?' They all laughed at his insecurity.

Just then, Raven came out of the tower and made her way over to them, clutching something to her chest. When she got to them, she handed the something to Deamon who frowned curiously but took it: it was a yellow and black communicator.

'Thanks.' said Deamon, addressing the whole group of young people and looking at the communicator.

'I just wish I knew how to stop what you did to me.' replied the dark haired girl smiling. Deamon giggled nervously.

'I'd better get going.' she said pocketing the yellow and black gadget and picking up her bag. 'I'll see you round.' whereupon she turned around and started leaving.

Beastboy ran after her and took her bag with one hand and her hand with the other.

'He really knows how to choose the wrong girls, doesn't he?' said Raven smiling after them. Cyborg looked down at her from his height.

'Is that a bit of jealousy I hear?' asked the half robotic man, but Raven glared at him making him shut up and look away nervously.

A few days later the phone rang. Beastboy who had given up running for the phone, rolled over onto his back on his bed and nuzzled his face into his soft and slightly smelly pillow.

'Beastboy!' came Robin's voice from the bowels of the tower. 'It's for you!' the changeling lazily reached over for the phone by his bed.

'I told you I'd call.' came a sweet voice on the other end of the line. Beastboy had a mini-spasm of delight and fell off of the bed. 'Hello?' continued Deamon's anxious voice, obviously having heard the thud. 'Are you okay?'

'YEAH!' he shouted down the receiver, excitedly clambering back onto the bed. 'So… what's up?'

'Well…' she said taking a deep breath and started chatting about everything she'd seen and been through in the latest few days.

The telephone conversation went on for hours and the next day she called again and chatted together for even more time, and the same the next day… and the next day… and the next day… and the next day…


	11. Chapter 11

Witch walked quickly along the corridor to Beastboy's room. Cyborg had delegated her to go and retrieve the changeling so they could all go to the park.

'Beastboy?' she called through the door as she knocked. 'Can I come in?' she asked when she got no answer.

She got no answer so she just went in. the room was very messy, with clothes and bits and pieces all over the dirty carpet. Beastboy was lying on his belly on his bed, with the phone pressed up against his ear.

'Just a second, Dea.' he said not looking at Witch, then he pressed the receiver to his chest and gazed at Witch. 'I'll only be a moment longer.' he promised.

'I'll stay here,' started the dark haired girl. 'Just to make sure.' Beastboy nodded and went back to his conversation.

Witch closed the door behind her and saw a poster-sized photo stuck to the back. It was Beastboy with a girl Witch didn't recognize.

She had long pink hair with black tips, stunning pink eyes which seemed to sparkle as she smiled into the camera. Beastboy had his arm around her shoulders and a huge grin on his happy face. Both were making peace signs with their hands and the girl was holding a stick with candy floss, the colour from which really complemented her entirely pink outfit, in her free hand.

'Okay…' came Beastboy's voice bringing Witch back to reality. 'Yeah… yeah sure! Okay… I love you.' Witch's eyes widened in surprise. 'Me too… Bye… oh wait! You're coming to my party, right?' during the pause, Witch turned around and stared at the changeling. 'Awesome! See you Thursday then!' then he put the phone down.

'So…' started Witch curiously as Beastboy got off of his bed and started putting his boots on. 'Your sister?' she asked, hoping desperately that it was, but secretly knowing it wasn't.

'No!' he said laughing and tying his shoe laces. 'That was Deamon.' he continued making his way across the room and leading the way out. 'You'll meet her at the party… she's really cool.' he trailed off with a dreamy look on his green face, leaving Witch feeling insecure and unloved.


	12. Chapter 12

The night of the party came and Witch excitedly greeted all the guests, some she knew and others she didn't. All the girls were in their short fashionable dresses with high heels and make-up… even Raven.

Just when she thought all the guests had arrived, Witch heard the doorbell go again.

'I'll get it!!!' she cried happily over her shoulder, skipping off to open the door for the newcomer.

She opened the door and her face fell dramatically…

Deamon pushed the button she knew was the door bell and waited, anticipation at seeing Beastboy making her skin tingle: she hadn't seen him since she had left, apart from on the communicator, and she really missed him.

The door opened and there stood a complete stranger who's face fell when she saw Deamon. The pink haired girl tried to ignore that fact, but found it intensely difficult.

'You must be Deamon.' said the dark haired girl with a small sneer. 'I've heard a lot about you… Beastboy's always talking about you.' she continued looking up and down the pink-eyed girl.

That's funny,' started Deamon, a fake smile defining her red lips, 'cos' I've never heard of you. BB never said anything about meeting a new girl.'

The girl frowned at her, taking her in: her black and red dress, her leather high-heeled boots with the laces up the front of them, her long hair which she had straightened especially for the occasion.

'Can I come in?' asked Deamon who was getting cold. I'm expected.' The dark haired girl moved over and to let her in, closing the door behind her. They made their way up the stairs in total silence, neither looking at each other and as soon as they got to the top, Deamon just walked away.

'DEAMON!!!' cried Beastboy ecstatically, running towards her. She ran towards him, passionate joy gushing through her as she threw her arms around his neck and felt his arms around her waist.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BEASTBOY!!!' she cried squeezing him and feeling him squeeze her back, relishing the contact of his fingers on her back.

'Wow! You're here!' he said, kissing her on the cheek as he pulled away gently to look at her pretty face. 'You look… breath-taking!'

'So do you!' she replied, even though he was just in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. She blushed self-consciously, but he smiled reassuringly at her.

'Deamon!' came Starfire's voice behind Deamon , she slowly turned around. No sooner had she done so than the alien girl had taken her in her arms and started hugging. 'You have returned, my friend!!!' she cried.

'Yo, Dea!' came Cyborg's voice as Starfire released her. 'How's it hangin' girl?' he asked high-fiving her.

'Where I'm living there's no console, so I'm hoping we can have a go later?' she said flicking her hair over her shoulder and smiling sweetly and imploringly.

'Wicked!' he exclaimed, beaming down at her as Beastboy slipped his hand into hers. She smiled nervously at him and blushed when he returned the smile.

'Hey Deamon!' came Robin's voice from the crowd as he made his way towards them. 'How are you doing?' he asked as he got to them, placing his hand on her arms tenderly.

'I'm good thanks!' she answered hugging him and smiling. 'Despite the fact that I can't train properly where I'm living.' Robin rolled his eyes tut-tuttingly. 'But the girl who answered the door for me was really nasty.' she continued, taking BB's hand again.

'What? Witch?' asked Robin frowning curiously, kinda confused.

'Appropriate name.' mumbled Deamon grumpily, giving them a feeling of déja-vu. 'She was smiling and then when she saw me she just sort of stopped and frowned at me.'

'She probably didn't recognize you.' said Robin reasonably, waving his hand dismissively.

'But she saw my poster.' said Beastboy hugging Deamon protectively. The girl nuzzled her face into his chest, feeling his rhythmic breathing and feeling comforted. 'When she came to get me for the trip to the park.'

'And when she saw me,' added the pink eyed girl, 'she said something like "oh, you must be Deamon", but in a nasty way.'

'I think she's upset about something.' declared Robin. 'That day, when we went to the park, she was upset about your phone call for some reason.'

_**Flashback # Flashback**_

Robin thumped the punch-bag as hard as he could. He could just about imagine Slade's face on it, which made it a lot easier to hit harder. He was just getting into it, when Witch suddenly burst into the training room and threw herself into his arms.

'Uhh…' started the boy wonder uncomfortably, patting her gingerly on the back. 'Wh- what's up, Witch?' She seemed to be weeping into his shoulder for some reason.

'Beastboy's gone weird.' she said finally. It was clear from her voice that she either was, or had been crying. Robin tried to pull her gently away from him to get a good look at her, but she didn't want to budge.

'Erm… what do you mean?' he asked, wiping his sweaty forehead, hoping he didn't smell too bad. They both sank to the floor into kneeling positions.

'He's got feelings…' she answered, making Robin's face contort in confusion. Witch must have sensed something because she continued: 'I mean _deep_, _meaningful_ feelings… like… _**love**_.' Robin got the feeling she had difficulty saying the last word.

'What makes you say that?' he asked, a little unnerved by her reaction to deep emotions.

'Cos he said it!' she said desperately, pulling away and looking into his face, her features twisted by some kind of anguish as they both sat back onto their feet. 'He said it on the phone to…' she paused and looked away in contempt before finishing: '_Deamon_.'

'So?' asked Robin, smiling curiously at her, he put his hands on her thighs and leaned forwards. 'I tell you I love you all the time, right?' he asked taking her gently by the chin and making her look at him, her teary eyes red from crying. She nodded and smiled a watery smile, admitting that he was right, which made Robin feel a little smug.

'Thanks Robin.' she said quietly, leaning forwards as he did too. They brushed their lips together romantically, leaving the rest up to imagination, which suited them both fine… they'd get down to the real business later.

**End of Flashback # End of Flashback**

The others gazed at him as he described his memory to them, taking out most of the more personal details. Deamon's eyes suddenly widened in comprehension and she let out a small gasp.

'What's up, Dea?' asked Cyborg who had noticed her face changing. She glanced up at him, smiled and then shook her head.

'Sorry,' she said quietly. 'sorry, I thought I had it, but it's gone now.' she said coyly, blushing a little. 'My mind is on other things right now…' she looked up at her boyfriend, who was still holding her close, adoringly. He smiled down at her, a little self-conscious.

'Perhaps we should not be considering conspiracies at present!' said Starfire light-heartedly, a squeezy bottle of mustard in her hand.

'Good point.' agreed Robin looking from her to Beastboy. 'It is your birthday, after all. Time to have fun!'

'Alright!!!' exclaimed the changeling, punching the air and bashing Deamon while he did so. 'Sorry!!!' he said earnestly, with a worried look, kissing her lightly on the cheek as she smiled uncertainly up at him.

'Time to dance!' cried out Cyborg grabbing Starfire's hand and dragging her to the dance floor where they started dancing crazily.


	13. Chapter 13

'You… wanna dance?' asked Beastboy uncertainly, blushing as he spoke to his darling Deamon. She flushed back and nodded eagerly, a look of ecstatic delight on her cute face.

'Sure!' she answered as he took her hand and they made their way towards the crowd of dancing teenagers. As they started off, Robin held them back whispering in BB's ear.

'I'll have a talk with Witch, okay?' he said quickly. Beastboy nodded slightly to show he'd understood and then continued on his way to the dance floor with Deamon.

The pink eyed girl and the green eyed boy started moving in rhythm to the music, every now and then meeting each others gaze and feeling the static between them, tugging them, forcing them closer and closer together.

The music suddenly changed into a slow song (as it so often does in my stories!), and the two young people looked at each other a little uneasily, but they made their ways closer to each other, not wanting to miss the opportunity.

"_I don't wanna run away, baby, you're the one I need tonight. No promises, baby. Now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms… Here tonight_." came the melodious words, as the couple came together slowly, uncertainly. Deamon put her hands on Beastboy's shoulders gently, afraid to put all her weight on him in case it was uncomfortable for him. Beastboy placing his hands on her hips, not wanting to press too hard in case she disappeared in a puff of smoke and he found out it was all a dream.

"_Hey baby when we are together, doing things that we love, every time we meet I feel like we're in heaven, feeling high. I don't want to let go, girl. I just need u to know..._" They could both feel the heat between them, their pulsating bodies as the blood and adrenaline rushed up and down them, making them both self-conscious.

"_I don't wanna run away, I don't wanna be alone. No promises, baby. Now I need to hold u tight, now and forever my love: no promises_." As the song went into a pre-climax, the couple locked gaze, feeling the force between them pulling at their faces, pulling them together. They inched slowly forwards… anticipation killing them both but keeping them going… this was so much easier on the phone… Their lips hadn't been this close since… Beastboy watched as Deamon closed her stunning pink eyes, coming ever closer, he started closing his… reluctantly because he was terrified she might disappear… _Splash_!

Suddenly Deamon pulled away, holding her hands out level with her shoulders, glaring down at her dress in horror. She looked up and saw Witch standing there with a plastic cup which had obviously held some kind of drink before it had ended up all down Deamon's dress.

'You did that on purpose!!!' screamed the pink-haired girl, trying to wipe the liquid off of her dress. Beastboy looked nervously from one girl to the other, as the music died.

'No… I- I'm so-' stuttered Witch quietly, looking in horror at what she had done, her hands in front of her mouth, the empty glass hanging stiffly from her index finger.

'Yeah right!!!' screamed Deamon furiously, standing up straight again and glowering at the other girl. 'Why are you so mean to me? Why did you hate me from the second you saw me?' she continued, distraught.

'Why is it that you're better known than me and yet from what I've heard you were hardly around at all and besides, you're a bitch!!!' retorted Witch, just as loud and angry as Deamon. Beastboy looked back at Deamon in alarm as her eyes started glowing and her fists too.

'I'M NOT A BITCH!!!!!' she hollered, getting ready to throw her static ball straight at her foe.

'Woah, Deamon…' said Beastboy coming between them as Robin and the others appeared on the scene. 'Chill… seriously, she didn't mean that-'

'Oh really?' she barked angrily, glaring at him now, her eyes still glowing. 'Then what did she mean? I don't think she meant anything nice.'

'You got that right.' shouted Witch angrily as Robin came between the girls as well, taking Witch by her upper arms again. Deamon fought fiercely against Beastboy's grip, but he was surprising strong.

'It's no my fault you're in love with MY boyfriend!!!' screamed the girl with the glowing eyes over Beastboy's shoulder.

There was a collective intake of breath and complete silence in the moment that followed. Everyone was looking at Witch, and Deamon let herself calm down and let the static fade from her eyes and fists. The dark haired girl's face was that of shock and fear as her secret was now public gossip for the other titans from all over the world, while her own was shattered as the changeling gazed at her in shock.

'Ooh, the scandal.' commented Kid Flash, in the deadly silence that ensued, from the sidelines. Speedy smacked him around the head, shutting him up after a small "ow".

Cliffhanger!!! R&R please!!!


	14. Chapter 14

'Uhh…' started Robin, staring at his girlfriend, his expression a little wounded. 'Is… is that true?' he asked, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible, but failing.

'What can I say?' said Beastboy quietly, with a small smile. 'Girls dig a rocker.'

Witch looked in despair at Deamon, then down at the ground in hopelessness. Deamon's face softened as she watched the girl try to stop the tears which were clearly stinging her burgundy eyes.

'No it's- I just made it up.' said Deamon loudly, trying to catch her mistake before it took off too much. The dark haired girl looked up at her, a tear leaking out of her right eye.

'It's too late, Dea.' said Aqualad smiling remorsefully at her. She knew what he meant: if Witch had denied it straight away they would have had hope, but she had confessed by staying silent.

'No, seriously.' she tried to persist, Beastboy turned and looked at her, a confused look on his cute face. 'I just made it up… I- thought that would make the biggest scandal-'

'Well, you got that right.' said Speedy rolling his eyes. 'But Aqualad's right, you know. It's too late.'

'But I _don't_ like Beastboy.' cried Witch desperately, tears streaming from her eyes. Beastboy looked at her again, a look of utter confusion on his face.

'Really?' asked Robin, a ray of hope in his subdued voice as he gazed at the girl he loved. She nodded as she looked up into his face, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks, her make-up running badly.

He smiled reassuringly, put his hands behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. She put her arms around his neck and brushed her fingers through his dark hair, pushing herself up against him to feel his heartening warmth on her small frame.

'Scandal averted people!' shouted Bumblebee with her arms in the air and a huge beam across her pretty face. The other guests all cheered as the two broke apart, beaming at each other, Witch giggled meekly as she grinned tearfully up at him.

Beastboy turned back so he was facing Deamon again with a romantic smile on his face. She frowned inquiringly up at him curiously.

'What?' she asked quietly as the other guests dispersed and the music started up again in the background into "when you say nothing at all" by Ronan Keating.

'That was real nice of you, Dea.' he whispered so noone other than her could hear him. She blushed and tried to craft her features into a look of confused incomprehension.

'I don't know what you mean.' she said, trying to keep her face straight, but the changeling saw right through her, smiling knowingly. 'What?!?!' she asked again, her eyes widening in fake incredulity as she beamed at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

'I love you, Deamon.' said Beastboy romantically, taking her by the waist and pulling her closer to him gently. In the background the song was coming to an end, and he leaned over and placed his lips on hers gently, listening to the romantic lyrics. He could feel her smiling a little as he stroked her back and she ran her fingers through his hair, making the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

After a moment they broke apart and gazed at each other in adoration as another song started, it was obviously a remix because the voice was fast and squeaky. Deamon moved her shoulders in time to the rapid beat, making BB laugh. He took her hand and they made their way to the punch bowl.

Later that night Witch was in the bathroom doing her make-up again. She'd had to take it all off and start again after her little brush with eternal embarrassment, she was just putting her mascara on when the door opened and in came Deamon: the girl who had almost made her the laughing stock, and then prevented it.

'Hey…' said the pink haired girl quietly, glancing apprehensively at Witch who stayed silent. 'Fine then, be like that.' she continued scornfully.

'Listen, you nearly made me the laughing stock of the entire world of titans.' said Witch standing up straight and looking at her.

'Yeah,' admitted Deamon, raising her eyebrows at her. 'and then I stopped it. I could have just, you know, watched you writhe. But I'm not like that.'

'No, you're probably gonna bring me down some other way.' answered the dark haired girl turning back to the mirror and inspecting her handy-work. 'You know… watch me suffer.'

'No.' sighed Deamon exasperatedly, waling forwards and looking at herself in the long mirror beside the other girl. 'I'm not like that… and I don't think you are either.' there was an awkward pause which Witch tried to ignore. 'Why do you hate me?'

'Because you're never here in person, but they're always talking about you.' said the girl standing up and facing Deamon aggressively. 'And you were only with them for what? A few months? But they still adore you.' Deamon gazed at her disbelievingly. 'AND, it turns out you're a bad guy!'

'Did they tell you that?' asked the pink eyed girl quietly, self-conscious of her past. Witch shook her head, making her raven hair flutter from side to side.

'I had to look up your file on the computer.' she admitted. 'Cos they only told me good stuff about you… like with Terra. I had to look her up too.' there was a pause.

'Hacker, huh?' asked Deamon curiously.

'Yup.' answered Witch proudly, putting her fists on her hips in a conquering position. The two girls giggled together for a moment.

'See? We could be great friends.' pointed out the girl with the pink hair. Witch nodded, gazing down at the floor.

'But you've got the guy _I_ want.' said Witch losing her smile and looking at Deamon a little menacingly, a small frown appearing on her forehead.

'It's not like he's a possession you can buy.' pointed out the pink haired girl, a small frown appearing on her own forehead. 'He chooses who he wants to be with… he chose me.' she finished, a little proudly.

Witch glowered furiously then turned back to the mirror to continue putting her make-up on. She grabbed a lipstick and started putting it on, making sure she missed certain places and emphasised others, giving the impression her lips were fuller.

'Pfft.' Deamon sighed incredulously and left the room, leaving Witch feeling empty and insecure, a feeling she seemed to be feeling a lot lately.

The pink haired girl went back into the throng of the party and was pounced upon by Aqualad.

'Hey there, Deamon.' he said, a friendly smile on his handsome face. 'How's it going? Bit of a close shave there, don't you think?' he asked, grimacing jokingly.

'Err, yeah…' she answered, taken by surprise at his sudden interest. 'I guess it was, huh?' she continued, smiling back at him.

'But it was good of you to get her out of it again.' he continued quietly. Her eyes widened as she gazed at him.

'You know?' she asked incredulously, her eyebrows disappearing into her fringe in astonishment. He smiled knowingly down at her amazement.

'I can read animal's minds.' he pointed out kindly. 'You're kinda like an animal, so I can pick up some of your more…' he took a moment to think of the right word to use, looking up in mock thought. '…forceful thoughts.' he finished finally, looking back at her, still smiling. She blushed crimson.

'What am I thinking now?' she asked, raising a cheeky eyebrow at him, hoping to goodness he didn't know.

'That I'm kinda nice.' he stated indifferently, shrugging slightly. Deamon blushed uncontrollably, making him smile at her. 'But that wasn't me reading your mind… that was just obvious.' he finished grinning smugly.

'Tell anyone about this,' started the girl moving closer to him, so close she could feel the heat coming off of him, looking down his body provocatively. 'and I'll show you _my_ powers.' she finished looking back up at his face, her eyes and her fists glowing pink.

'Sure thing.' he said taking a step backwards, his hands up in defeat. He'd heard the story of how she had kicked all the Teen Titans' butts in that cave in Ireland, he wasn't about to get into a fight with her. 'Maybe we could hang out together?' he asked politely. 'I know you're living near our tower.'

'Not so loud!' she said desperately, glancing nervously over both her shoulders. 'I'm trying to keep my location a bit of a secret.' she told him nervously.

'I've seen you around the beach.' he stated under his breath, smiling mischievously at her. 'Not many people have bright pink hair, you know.' he continued, folding his arms.

'Actually, I've kinda started a trend.' she answered, folding her own arms and smiling cheekily at him. 'I saw two other girls with pink hair just last week.' Whereupon she turned and walked away.

'I'll take you up on that offer!' she heard him cry after her, she smiled to herself as she thought that she might just do that.

She was just getting herself some birthday cake when Raven came up beside her, glaring at the food with condescension. Deamon giggled at her, but stopped when Raven glared at her.

'What's up?' asked the pink eyed girl, trying to keep her face straight. 'Don't you like birthdays?' she continued curiously. Raven glowered at her again, Deamon's eyes widened as she remembered. 'Oh, right… sorry…'

'That's okay.' answered the dark girl in her distinctive raspy voice. 'I'm used to it by now.'

'Friends!' cried Starfire putting an arm around each of their necks and grinning. 'Why are you not boogying?' she asked, looking from one to the other. 'Or… shaking the booties?'

Raven and Deamon's eyes widened in horror at what the little alien had said.

'Starfire, please I'm begging you,' started Raven darkly. 'Don't ever say that again. EVER!' Deamon giggled. 'Okay, you guys go dance, I'm gonna go hide in a dark corner.'

'Oh no you do not!' exclaimed the tamaranian girl grabbing Raven by her cape as she tried to fly away. 'You will come and dance with your friends!' she corrected. Raven glowered at her, black flames surrounding her, making her look very sinister.

'I'll dance with you, Star!' said Deamon swiftly, preventing World War III. 'Come on, let's go!' The two girls hurried to the dance floor and started moving around to the beat. Starfire's eccentric dance moves making all the other dancers move away apprehensively, but Deamon dodged all the "dance moves" which would probably have taken down any bad guy pretty easily.


	15. Chapter 15

Behind her Deamon felt someone brush against her, making her glance nervously over her shoulder.

'May I cut in?' came a flirty deep voice, which sounded strangely like Elvis', the culprit's face hidden. 'Or am I interrupting something?'

'Err…' she said uncertainly, glancing over her shoulder cautiously. 'Maybe…' Suddenly Beastboy's face came into view and she smiled happily up at him. 'Oh, yeah… sure!' she finished hastily.

He took her hand and led her a little further into the throng of the dance floor where they twirled and danced to the beat as the song blasted around them. The D.J noticed them dancing and swiftly switched the song to a slow one.

"_When I first saw you, I saw love; the first time you touched me, I felt love; and after all this time, you're still the one I love._" Beastboy blushed as usual and put his arms around Deamon's waist, still nervous she might disappear. But she just smiled adoringly up at him as she lifted her slightly heavy arms up to stroke his face gently, wondering vaguely whether she looked stupid or not.

"_They said: 'I bet they'll never make it', but just look at us holding on, we're still together still going strong._" She wondered vaguely whether the D.J had chosen that song especially for them, but pushed the thought out of her mind as Beastboy smiled down at her. Beastboy wondered what was making her smile, but pushed the idea out of his mind, terrified that he might have something between his teeth.

"_You're still the one I run to; the one that I belong to. You're still the one I want for life. You're still the one that I love, the only one I dream of; you're still the one I kiss goodnight._" The two young teens gazed into each other's uncertain faces wishing they could say all they wanted to, but petrified of speaking in case the other left.

"_Ain't nothing better: we beat the odds together. I'm glad we didn't listen: look at what we would be missing._" Simultaneously, they both smiled at the idea that this song explained their situation: the distance, her being an evil creation… Deamon shook her head uncomfortably and looked down at the floor embarrassed. Beastboy put his hand under her small chin and lifted her face gently up so she was looking directly at him, he'd seen that move in a film once, and thought it was appropriate for this moment.

"_you're still the one._" As this sentence melodiously floated around them Beastboy grinned down at her, trying to get through to her that she was his only. She got the message and blushed uncontrollably, but she lifted her face to him, inviting him to take it further.

"_I'm so glad we made it, look how far we've come my baby._" He out his hand gently behind her head, tilting it up and leaning in, their faces coming closer, the chemistry between them almost electric as their lips inched closer. Both the titans hoped against hope that this time they wouldn't be interrupted, as they closed their eyes slowly, relishing the proximity, feeling every beat of both hearts as they inched closer and closer…

Their lips brushed softly over each other's making a wave of adrenaline crash over the two teenagers; they hadn't been this close since what had happened in that cave in Ireland.

All at once the two adolescents forgot their fears and insecurities and thrust themselves together as pure lust and love pumped up and down their small bodies. The world around them faded away into oblivion as they kissed passionately, Deamon wrapping her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair tantalizingly making Beastboy's skin tingle deliciously. He felt his hands move, of their own accord further down her back, past the small of her back, onto her bum making her smile as she pushed herself up against him.

They broke apart, breathless and gazed at each other in adoration. Beastboy watched as the young girl who's arms were around his neck smiled up at him, her chest heaving pleasingly and he got an idea.

'Wanna…' he started a little apprehensively, glancing away to the exit. 'Umm… go to my room?' he asked, biting his lip uncertainly and hoping to god that she would say yes.

'I- I've never done this…' she whispered hesitantly, glancing nervously over at the door before gazing up at him nervously, wanting desperately to be with him, but scared of what that meant.

'Me neither…' admitted the changeling shrinking his head into his shoulders uncomfortably. 'But… I wanna do it… with you.' he continued gazing down at the nervous girl.

She smiled adoringly up into his green, and ever so slightly nervous face, terrified and yet excited at the thought of what they were about to do. He took her hand and discreetly led her off of the dance floor and out of the lounge, down the corridor to his room.

From the snack bar Witch watched them leaving, scowling furiously at the happy couple, fighting the tear stinging the back of her scarlet eyes.

'You okay, Witch?' came a familiar voice behind her as she felt a friendly hand stroking her back. She turned and saw Robin smiling romantically at her, she returned the smile and picked up a strawberry which she fed him.

'You wanna go somewhere a little more… private?' she asked flirtily, looking up and down the boy wonder provocatively. He raised an eyebrow at her as though asking what she had in mind. She took his hand and dragged him out of the room, down the corridor to her own room.

Outside Beastboy's room, the two young adolescents were kissing passionately again. They broke apart and looked at each other happily, Deamon took his hand as he pressed the button to open his door.

They walked in and a wave of mess crashed over them. Deamon picked a sock off of her confused, pretty face, looking over at Beastboy who blushed and grinned sheepishly, shoving a wardrobe off of himself and sitting up.

'Maybe we should go into the guest room…' he said uncertainly looking around his room and looking back at Deamon who was beaming at him from under the pile of clutter. 'It's Uhh… just down the-'

Before he could finish his sentence, the pink haired girl threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, smiling at the same time. Beastboy picked a pair of underwear off of his love's shoulder and kissed her back.


	16. Chapter 16

An hour later, the two adolescents giggled as they chatted about the times when Deamon still lived in the T tower and spent all her time with them.

The girl hitched the quilt a little higher up to cover a bit more of her bare cleavage, Beastboy turned over onto his side, leant over and kissed the part of her chest which was still uncovered, making her giggle.

'Is the party over yet?' she asked as he lay back down again, placing his arm underneath his head like a pillow. She rolled onto her front, lifting her feet in the air and waved them back and forth.

'Dunno…' he answered slowly rolling onto his side again and gradually pulling the cover further and further down her naked back, exposing her little by little. 'Why? Do you wanna go back?' he asked as the blanket got down to the small of her back.

'Maybe.' she answered glancing over at her back and the swiftly receding blanket. 'They might be wondering where the birthday boy got to.'

She shivered a little as the cover was pulled off of her bum, she glanced over at Beastboy noticing the quilt uncovering his body as well, and raised an eyebrow at what she saw. Beastboy hastily pulled the cover back up and held it up against his torso making Deamon giggle again as she got covered up too, the quilt covering her face.

Beastboy gently pulled it down again, revealing a pair of pretty pink eyes smiling up at him.

'You wanna go back then?' he asked as he uncovered the rest of her face and neck. She nodded slowly, still smiling sweetly. 'Who's gonna get up first?' he continued a little hesitantly.

'You.' she answered decisively, nodding. Beastboy frowned inquiringly at her, silently asking why. 'Because you just uncovered me.'

'Yeah, but you got to see me.' he retorted smiling incredulously.

'Fine.' she snapped exasperatedly. 'I'll get up first.' she grabbed the cover and before he could do anything about it, she'd wrapped it around herself and hopped out of the bed, leaving him exposed on his bed trying to cover himself with his pillow.

'No fair!' he cried, an incredulous grin on his face as she hopped around trying to get dress again under the duvet and avoiding the clutter on the floor.

'Hey! You weren't gonna get up any time soon.' she pointed out as she pulled her dress on and letting the bedding slip elegantly down her body. 'And we never mentioned anything about leaving the cover!'

She bent over and picked up the pair of boxers she had ripped off him earlier and chucked it to him. He shuffled around a bit behind his pillow before coming out with the underwear on, jumped down from the bed and started searching around for the rest of his clothes, finding only his jeans and a different shirt.

They made their way leisurely back along the now dark corridor, hand in hand, a new kind of intimacy between them making them completely at ease with each other.

They opened the lounge door only to find all the lights out and noone there anymore. Beastboy looked at Deamon who looked back in curiosity, a small uncomprehending smile playing on her lips.

'The guests will be wondering where I am, eh?' he said quietly, smiling maliciously down at her. She bit her lip sheepishly and lowered her head into her shoulders guiltily.

Suddenly the lights switched on again and all the Titans jumped up from behind the sofa or under the table or behind curtains all shouting: "SURPRISE!!!", cheering and clapping. Beastboy grinned ecstatically and looked down at Deamon who was smiling up at him proudly.

'Happy Birthday, Beastboy.' she said quietly but for some reason he could hear her perfectly above the noise and racket of the others cheering and clapping. He leaned over and kissed her lightly feeling her melt in his arms, a little nervous that his knees might give way and leave him to tumble to the ground. But he didn't care: he was with her.


	17. Chapter 17

The couple felt the group of teens crowding around them, patting them on the back or ruffling their hair affectionately, making them break apart with huge grins on their faces.

'You knew about this?' asked the changeling as he gazed down at Deamon who was watching him, proud to be his chosen one. She nodded slightly, blushing guiltily. On the other side of the room, Robin and Witch came in through the other door holding hands.

'Aww, we missed the surprise.' said Robin in disappointment pulling Witch forwards to the back of the crowd that was gathered around the pink and green couple.

'Wasn't it worth it?' asked the dark haired girl uncertainly, stroking his chest and looking up at him a little hurt. 'Would you rather be with him than with me?' she continued, a small frown appearing on her forehead.

'What?' he asked incredulously, a surprised frown developing on his even features. 'You're comparing yourself with one of my _best friends_?' Witch's face fell: she knew she couldn't compete, but she was stubborn.

'I guess I am.' she stated, folding her arms decisively. 'Besides, you're not that close to BB. You told me yourself.' she added defensively.

'Witch,' replied the boy wonder, turning to face her with his hands out. 'I've known you for, what? Three weeks? Yes: I like you. I love you, but Beastboy's one of my closest friends who's been behind me through everything. The good times and the bad. I'm sorry, but you can't compete.'

'Hey Robin!' came a familiar voice away to his left. They both looked over and saw Deamon fighting against the crowd to get to them.

'Hey Deamon.' answered the masked teenager, a little sullen. 'What's up? Good surprise…' he said, sighing regretfully. 'shame I missed it.' he added, glancing at Witch who gasped dubiously.

'Err… yeah…' said the pink haired girl awkwardly, her eyes moving from one to the other uncertainly. 'I was just wondering about how we were gonna give him the present.'

'What?' snapped Witch furiously glowering at Robin and at Deamon who glanced nervously at Robin. 'So you got him a gift _together_? Secretly?'

'Not just together…' mumbled the uncomfortable boy, wincing sheepishly. Deamon ran her fingers through her long pink hair uneasily. 'Cy, Star and Rae helped get it too.' he finished, almost inaudible.

'WHAT?!?!?!' exclaimed the red-eyed girl furiously, glaring in amazement at both of them. 'You were all in on it except me?'

'Wow…' murmured Deamon, widening her eyes for a moment to emphasize her feelings, and rubbing the back of her neck uneasily. 'I hope BB and I don't end up like you guys…'

'What do you mean "like you guys", Deamon?' asked Witch, lowering her voice dangerously.

'I mean like an old married couple.' explained Deamon poisonously. 'All the love gone.' whereupon she spun around on her high heel, flicking her luxuriant hair over her bare shoulder and walked away, slipping elegantly between people in the crowd, now thinning as people started to leave.

Robin looked over at Witch unhappily as she glared after Deamon, who had already disappeared. He shook his head miserably before slowly turning around and walked away, leaving her feeling insecure, hurt and furious all at once.

The guests left in small droves as the time went slowly by, finally leaving just the teen titans, Witch and Deamon watching a scary movie. Deamon was cuddling up to Beastboy who was hiding behind a cushion, Starfire was between Cyborg and Robin, Raven was floating on the end beside Robin and Witch was at the other end leaning on Cyborg, her eyes glassy and her look vacant.


	18. Chapter 18

By the time the film was finished they were all hiding behind each other, pillows and such. All the lights were out and the windows were as black as the night outside. Raven stood up, hiding her nerves and switched on the light, making all the others cower, letting their eyes adjust to the sudden brightness.

'Is it the occasion for the gift?' asked Starfire springing up and wringing her hands excitedly. Beastboy's face split into a huge beam as he looked at the others in delight at the idea of yet _another_ present.

'You all got me a gift?' he asked ecstatically, hardly containing his joy. 'Together?' there was an awkward pause during which they all glanced at Witch, not daring to hold her gaze for more than a few moments.

'I wasn't in on it.' said Witch quietly, without a hint of a smile on her pretty face. 'I didn't know they were doing it… it's as much of a surprise to me as it is for you.' she added with a small, half-hearted and forced smile.

Beastboy's face fell in discomfort at the thought of how that much have hurt her.

'But your gift was great too!' he said, regaining his usual happy self and putting his hand on her shoulder affectionately. He turned away again, feeling the emotions she was giving off and feeling intensely uncomfortable.

'Come forth Beastboy!' cried Starfire floating just above them and leading the way out of the lounge and up the stairs to the roof. The others all followed her, Witch reluctantly but spurred on by curiosity. _What could they have got which was so brilliant?_ She asked herself moodily.

They got to the last step and stopped. Beastboy turned and saw Deamon smiling up at him excitedly, if a little shyly, holding up a scarf which she wrapped around his eyes. He thought briefly to himself that now would be a good time to die: the anticipation of a gift, the memory of a brilliant party, the memory of her pretty smile as the last thing he saw.

He felt himself being led up the last few steps and into the cool night breeze on the roof of the T-tower. He felt someone positioning him in a certain direction and heard hurried and excited whispering around him, only adding to the exhilaration. And then suddenly he felt the scarf being pulled away, leaving him blinking in the breeze.

There, before him, was a smaller version of the t-jet, painted green with the words "B-wing" written along the side. In front of it were Deamon and Starfire holding their hands out, obviously modelling it, but they fell about giggling as they felt stupid.

'Th- me… is… B… flying- for… ah… err… wings…' stuttered the changeling with his eyes wide and his mouth open, hearts floating around his head and a huge grin starting to grow on his face.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEASTBOY!!!' cried all the titans as Cyborg thumped him on his back and Robin punched him affectionately on his upper arm before they both ran to stand beside the B-wing. Witch came up behind him and gave him a gentle peck on his cheek, making Deamon fume, but Beastboy didn't notice. Suddenly music started booming from the machine, the beat vibrating the whole tower as the titans all started dancing while BB got to grips with his new gift.

"_Ride with me, ride with me!!!" _boomed the song as Cyborg tried to explain something to him, but noone could hear him. Beastboy watched his friends as they moved in time to the beat, flicking their hair, jumping up and down, punching the air, swaying their bodies elegantly in motion with the song.

He ran forward and took Deamon by her waist, twirling her around above his head, making her cry out in excitement and a anxiety, but she laughed out after a moment before he placed her gently back on the ground and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away he looked up at his new machine in awe and enchantment. He felt Cyborg pick him up and put him on the steps up to the door, he grinned sheepishly as he got in and sat in the drivers seat, eyes shining with anticipation and eagerness.

He looked around in the cockpit and saw that every single button had what it did written on it. He saw the "engine on" button, the "engine off" button, the gear stick with the directions written on the sides, and the firing stick with the protective plastic cover covering the "shoot" button.

He heard a small tapping on the window on his left and saw Starfire grinning at him and a small bird perched on the groove of the window. He beamed at them both, knowing that the bird was Dea, and then saw Raven in the background smiling at him too; he looked down to the ground and saw Robin and Cy grinning up at him. He waved at them and then turned back to the control panel.

He pressed the green "engine on" button and felt the powerful purr as it sprung into life, he glanced over at the window again and saw Deamon still there watching him and, despite the fact that she was a bird, he could tell in her eyes that she was smiling proudly inside at him. He blew a kiss to her and grasped the steering wheel before pulling it out a little, making the machine move slowly forwards, accelerating progressively before he felt the front of his new aerodynamics machine lifting off of the ground, soon followed by the rest of it as the whole thing left the roof of the t-tower far below him.

He looked out of his window as he cried out in ecstatic delight, and saw a pterodactyl flying along with him, followed by Starfire who was giggling happily as she and Deamon played together in the air. He did a loop-de-loop and swore he'd never do it again… ever, before twirling the B-wing around horizontally, adrenaline pumping through every string of his body making him sweat and grin at the same time.

'Beastboy, come in!' came Robin's voice suddenly, cutting the music and making the changeling jump out of his skin, screaming at the same time. He looked around in a panic for a moment, not knowing which button to press, before Robin continued. 'Press the orange button… the one which says "communicator"… on your right.'

'Uhh…' started BB nervously, pressing the button Robin had described. 'Hello?' there was a pause before he continued. 'Roger?' He heard some giggling before he saw a little screen lighting up just below the orange button.

I'd just like to take the time to thank Aaronpoe for all the nice things he (at least I think he's a guy… other wise he's a lesbian…) said!!! wipes tear from emotional eye… it means a lot to me… THANKOO!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

By the time the film was finished they were all hiding behind each other, pillows and such. All the lights were out and the windows were as black as the night outside. Raven stood up, hiding her nerves and switched on the light, making all the others cower, letting their eyes adjust to the sudden brightness.

'Is it the occasion for the gift?' asked Starfire springing up and wringing her hands excitedly. Beastboy's face split into a huge beam as he looked at the others in delight at the idea of yet _another_ present.

'You all got me a gift?' he asked ecstatically, hardly containing his joy. 'Together?' there was an awkward pause during which they all glanced at Witch, not daring to hold her gaze for more than a few moments.

'I wasn't in on it.' said Witch quietly, without a hint of a smile on her pretty face. 'I didn't know they were doing it… it's as much of a surprise to me as it is for you.' she added with a small, half-hearted and forced smile.

Beastboy's face fell in discomfort at the thought of how that much have hurt her.

'But your gift was great too!' he said, regaining his usual happy self and putting his hand on her shoulder affectionately. He turned away again, feeling the emotions she was giving off and feeling intensely uncomfortable.

'Come forth Beastboy!' cried Starfire floating just above them and leading the way out of the lounge and up the stairs to the roof. The others all followed her, Witch reluctantly but spurred on by curiosity. _What could they have got which was so brilliant?_ She asked herself moodily.

They got to the last step and stopped. Beastboy turned and saw Deamon smiling up at him excitedly, if a little shyly, holding up a scarf which she wrapped around his eyes. He thought briefly to himself that now would be a good time to die: the anticipation of a gift, the memory of a brilliant party, the memory of her pretty smile as the last thing he saw.

He felt himself being led up the last few steps and into the cool night breeze on the roof of the T-tower. He felt someone positioning him in a certain direction and heard hurried and excited whispering around him, only adding to the exhilaration. And then suddenly he felt the scarf being pulled away, leaving him blinking in the breeze.

There, before him, was a smaller version of the t-jet, painted green with the words "B-wing" written along the side. In front of it were Deamon and Starfire holding their hands out, obviously modelling it, but they fell about giggling as they felt stupid.

'Th- me… is… B… flying- for… ah… err… wings…' stuttered the changeling with his eyes wide and his mouth open, hearts floating around his head and a huge grin starting to grow on his face.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEASTBOY!!!' cried all the titans as Cyborg thumped him on his back and Robin punched him affectionately on his upper arm before they both ran to stand beside the B-wing. Witch came up behind him and gave him a gentle peck on his cheek, making Deamon fume, but Beastboy didn't notice. Suddenly music started booming from the machine, the beat vibrating the whole tower as the titans all started dancing while BB got to grips with his new gift.

"_Ride with me, ride with me!!!" _boomed the song as Cyborg tried to explain something to him, but noone could hear him. Beastboy watched his friends as they moved in time to the beat, flicking their hair, jumping up and down, punching the air, swaying their bodies elegantly in motion with the song.

He ran forward and took Deamon by her waist, twirling her around above his head, making her cry out in excitement and a anxiety, but she laughed out after a moment before he placed her gently back on the ground and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away he looked up at his new machine in awe and enchantment. He felt Cyborg pick him up and put him on the steps up to the door, he grinned sheepishly as he got in and sat in the drivers seat, eyes shining with anticipation and eagerness.

He looked around in the cockpit and saw that every single button had what it did written on it. He saw the "engine on" button, the "engine off" button, the gear stick with the directions written on the sides, and the firing stick with the protective plastic cover covering the "shoot" button.

He heard a small tapping on the window on his left and saw Starfire grinning at him and a small bird perched on the groove of the window. He beamed at them both, knowing that the bird was Dea, and then saw Raven in the background smiling at him too; he looked down to the ground and saw Robin and Cy grinning up at him. He waved at them and then turned back to the control panel.

He pressed the green "engine on" button and felt the powerful purr as it sprung into life, he glanced over at the window again and saw Deamon still there watching him and, despite the fact that she was a bird, he could tell in her eyes that she was smiling proudly inside at him. He blew a kiss to her and grasped the steering wheel before pulling it out a little, making the machine move slowly forwards, accelerating progressively before he felt the front of his new aerodynamics machine lifting off of the ground, soon followed by the rest of it as the whole thing left the roof of the t-tower far below him.

He looked out of his window as he cried out in ecstatic delight, and saw a pterodactyl flying along with him, followed by Starfire who was giggling happily as she and Deamon played together in the air. He did a loop-de-loop and swore he'd never do it again… ever, before twirling the B-wing around horizontally, adrenaline pumping through every string of his body making him sweat and grin at the same time.

'Beastboy, come in!' came Robin's voice suddenly, cutting the music and making the changeling jump out of his skin, screaming at the same time. He looked around in a panic for a moment, not knowing which button to press, before Robin continued. 'Press the orange button… the one which says "communicator"… on your right.'

'Uhh…' started BB nervously, pressing the button Robin had described. 'Hello?' there was a pause before he continued. 'Roger?' He heard some giggling before he saw a little screen lighting up just below the orange button.

I'd just like to take the time to thank Aaronpoe for all the nice things he (at least I think he's a guy… other wise he's a lesbian…) said!!! wipes tear from emotional eye… it means a lot to me…


	20. Chapter 20

'How are you enjoying the B-wing, then?' asked Cyborg grinning at him through the screen. BB beamed down at the little screen, glancing up every now and then to see where he was flying, before Robin and Starfire both appeared on either side of the half-metal man.

'Made especially for you!!!' added Robin grinning at him happily, Starfire's arm around his shoulders. In the background the changeling noticed Witch smiling half-heartedly, looking upwards into the sky, obviously following his progress across the heavens. As he watched, he noticed the pterodactyl landing next to Robin and morphing back into the pink haired girl he knew and loved.

'With all of your measurements!!!' added Starfire delighted at his joy, bouncing around excitedly and clapping her hands. Deamon beamed into the communicator which Cyborg was holding out for them all, obviously just as excited as Star, but less willing to show it.

'You can thank Dea for that!' cried Cyborg wrapping his arm around the small girl's shoulders. She glanced up at him, still beaming then looked back over into the communicator.

'Is that why you took me to bed?' asked the changeling curiously, forgetting about the others… he regretted it. Robin and Cyborg's eyes widened in surprise and Deamon blushed crimson, her huge grin changing into a wince of discomfort.

'You guys went to bed?' asked Robin looking down at the pink eyed girl who was still the same colour as a cherry, his face distorted into a look of intense surprise. She giggled meekly, not looking at the others as Beastboy's face went beetroot as well.

'You're both blushing!' cried Cyborg taking Deamon by her shoulders and lowering himself to her level and smiling maliciously. 'Look at you! You're the crimson couple!' Deamon smiled up at him, embarrassed before looking back at BB.

'Why is this statement so discomforting?' asked Starfire naively, glancing from one friend to the other and back. 'They departed for a short siesta. What is the significant meaning?' Robin and Cyborg joined BB and Dea in blushing, all of them with the same awkward smile.

'Robin can explain.' said Cyborg quickly, punching him affectionately on the upper arm. Robin winced uncomfortably and grinned shamefacedly at the tamaranian.

'You can come down now BB.' he said quickly, looking back into the communicator with a slightly desperate look. 'It's getting late…' Suddenly behind them they heard the loud sound of the alarm going off.

'Someone's in the tower!' cried Cyborg, his face anxious as the others looked over their shoulders apprehensively.

'BB, get your butt back down here NOW!' exclaimed Robin before the screen went blank, indicating that he had closed his communicator. The changeling panicked for a moment, trying to decide what to do, before he finally turned his mini-jet around and landed back on the roof of the t-tower.

He jumped out and ran inside where a deadly silence had taken over. He looked around nervously, wondering vaguely whether this was just _another_ birthday surprise for him.

'Guys?' he called out, trying not to be too loud in case something scary was lurking around somewhere. But he got no response, making him even more uneasy. 'Hello?' he asked again, wincing in fear…


	21. Chapter 21

Deamon ran into the tower after Robin and Cyborg as Starfire and Raven flew above them. She glanced over her shoulder to see where Beastboy had got to, but he was still quite far away.

When they all got inside they saw a caped, teenaged boy glaring at them from the doorway. His hood had ear-like horns, blue skin and red eyes and a menacing aura around him.

'Kyd Wykkyd.' stated Robin threateningly, taking a defensive posture and scowling at him. The teenager smiled ominously, making the titans feel insecure. 'How did you get in?'

Kyd Wykkyd threw out his hand and created a portal into some unknown place, stepped through it, disappeared for a moment and then reappeared a few feet to his left, still smiling.

'Are you alone?' asked Deamon apprehensively, knowing that he didn't usually move around on his own. As she expected he shook his head, making her sigh exasperatedly and her eyes glow pink.

Suddenly from behind them, the titans all felt arms around their torsos binding them. They looked over their shoulders and saw dark, faceless figures with their long arms locked around them.

The figure holding Starfire put a bag over her head and somehow put her to sleep before doing the same to Cyborg who fell to the ground groaning something about cheese. The thing holding Robin was about to do the same to him but he dodged it before ducking out of it's grip and kicking Raven's, making it release her and fall back.

'Get out!' he ordered as Raven picked herself up off of the floor and Deamon wriggled out from her captor's grasp. 'Get out, and tell BB!!!'

'Beastboy!' cried Deamon, her eyes and fists glowing as she thrashed a few of the dark figures who just seemed to come up out of nowhere.

'Azrath Metrion Zinthos…' muttered Raven as a black hawk appeared behind her and started attacking the dark figures. 'Go and find him, Deamon- ARGH!!!' she screamed as one of the figures threw a bag over her head and left her lying limp on the floor beside Cyborg and Starfire.

'I'll go!' answered Witch who was closest to the door, turning to head towards the exit. Deamon scowled at her but didn't complain as another figure launched itself at her, making her groan against the effort.

Witch ran towards the door, but before she got there was thrown against a wall and fell down behind a coffee table so she was completely hidden, her eyelids seemed suddenly heavy and she tried to fight them as they lowered slowly, slowly constricting her view, until she couldn't see anything…


	22. Chapter 22

'Ohh…' Witch heard herself groan as her whole body ached agonisingly. She heard a noise coming from the other side of the table she was lying behind, as she forced her eyes open. She blinked a little dazed and sat slowly upright, rubbing her head.

'Dude, is anyone still here?' asked the familiar voice out of sight. Witch groaned again as she tried to force herself to her feet. 'Hello?' the voice was coming closer and was becoming more and more focused.

'Beastboy?' she was finally able to mumble, still rubbing her sore head and eyes. 'Is that you? I'm behind the table.' she added, realising she wouldn't get to her feet any time soon, her head spinning.

'Witch?' came the changelings voice, coming even closer and finally popping his head over the top of the table to look down at her. 'Are you okay?' he asked anxiously, helping her to her feet and out from behind the desk.

'Err… I dunno…' she admitted, smiling sheepishly at him as he helped her to a chair, a little uncomfortable with the proximity, and yet relishing his touch on her skin. 'What happened?'

'I was kinda hoping you'd be able to tell _me_ that.' answered Beastboy, grinning awkwardly. 'I was still landing my…' he took a deeper voice before continuing, '**B-wing**.'

They were silent for a moment, not looking at each other, conscious of their being alone… together. Witch glanced nervously at him, wondering if he was feeling the same way for her… wondering if now was the time to let him know about how she felt…

'I hope she's okay…' she heard him mutter under his breath, still not looking at her, gazing off into space.

'Don't you mean "they"?' asked the dark haired girl, looking at him enquiringly, her senses tingling, hoping that she had misinterpreted.

'Yeah… sure.' he replied, still not looking at her and obviously not really thinking about the others as much as he was about Deamon. _Precious Deamon_, thought Witch resentfully. 'Maybe we should go look for them.' he added glancing nervously back at her.

Witch nodded and followed as he got up and ran to get changed back into his outfit, tugging his boots on… then stood waiting for Witch in the corridor. She finally came out in her usual outfit and tugging a comb through her hair, trying to get all the "volume mousse" out of it.

'Shall we take the… **B-wing**?' asked Beastboy, emphasising on the name of his new jet as he did before. Witch cringed.

'Isn't that only meant for one person?' she asked scathingly, leering at the door which led to the machine everybody had had a part in making except her.

'Fine.' he answered heading down the many flights of stairs and out of the door, on his way to find his beloved, with an ever so slightly reluctant Witch tailing him.

After a while they were in the middle of the town… and completely out of ideas of where they might find them. The two remaining titans looked around in bemusement, wondering vaguely whether the other knew what they were doing.

'Uhh…' started the young green man, wincing as he looked around, trying to make a decision: he wasn't used to having to do this… he usually left this sort of thing to Robin.

'Maybe we should go to the Hive Five place… isn't that where Kyd Wykkyd hangs out?' asked Witch glancing at him as though asking for appreciation.

'SEE!!!' exclaimed the changeling excitedly. 'That is why you're part of the Teen Titans!' he continued, pointing at the girl who started to blush and smiled, a little embarrassed.

'Isn't cos you like me?' she asked tentatively, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

'That too.' admitted Beastboy shrugging uninterestedly. 'But we like a whole lotta people, but we don't ask them to be in the Titans, do we? But you! You're smart!' he finished, punching her affectionately on her upper arm. 'Like Deamon!' he added, turning away in the direction of the Hive Five's "secret" hideout (which everybody knew about).

_Why is it _always_ about _herThought Witch to herself, running beside Beastboy as they headed towards where they both knew the Hive Five were staying. _She's not _that_ special, even._

They soon arrived at an apartment block where there was a big "5" inside a yellow hexagon.

'Looks like this is the place.' said Beastboy, clearly determined to get his _beloved_ back. 'Do we knock, or what?' he asked, glancing at Witch enquiringly.


	23. Chapter 23

'Maybe we should find a back door.' said Witch hesitantly, looking pityingly at him sideways. 'You know, like in James Bond movies?' she added, remembering the latest one she watched just before being asked to join the titans.

'You should be the leader.' answered the changeling nodding to himself as he looked up and down the dirty building. 'No wonder Robin likes you!' Witch blushed during the silence which ensued before Beastboy continued. 'Except you're less bossy.' he finished, making the dark haired girl giggle.

Beastboy morphed into a pterodactyl, grasped Witch by her shoulders and took off towards the roof of the tall construction. Witch blushed to herself, relishing the contact despite the roughness of it, and wishing he could touch her the way he touched Deamon. _Dumb Deamon_… she thought to herself, resentful of how lucky she was. If she had come first instead of Deamon maybe she would have had a chance with the witty changeling. He set her down gently on the concrete roof and then morphed back into himself, landing beside her and looking around them.

'Is there a do-' started the changeling, still looking around.

'Sorry I'm so heavy-' started Witch looking ruefully at him. They both blushed.

'You're not-' started Beastboy uncomfortably as Witch started as well.

'I can't see one-' she said quickly, turning beetroot red and looking down at the ground awkwardly. They both giggled meekly in the extremely awkward silence. 'Uhh… yeah… no doors…' she stammered, glancing up at him and noticing he was red too.

'Can you err…' mumbled Beastboy, scratching the back of his neck uneasily, motioning towards the floor they were standing on. 'Like… quietly?'

'What? Make a hole?' asked the confused black haired girl, raising her eyebrows at him. 'Sure… oh quietly? Nah… there's always a bit of noise… sorry.' she finished in quick succession.

'Well…' answered the young green man slowly, looking up at the sky with embarrassment. 'Can you do that then?' he asked, shrugging. She turned away form him and blasted a large hole in the concrete roof with her red laser thingies, big enough for both of them to fit through; which they did.

They landed side by side in a long corridor, dimly lit and ever so slightly skanky. BB pointed down one direction, indicating that they should go that way first, Witch nodded and followed him as he set off, morphing into a discreet cat. After a moment running down the corridor, they came to a locked metal door. Witch blasted it with her rays and they went in.

They found themselves in a large, dark room with no windows and the only door was the one they had just busted. Witch stepped a little closer to Beastboy for protection as he morphed into a tiger for extra protection. The room was empty other than a table in the middle and a chair in the left hand corner opposite the door and their footsteps echoed in the gloom.

'This place reminds me of the forest in Ireland.' said Beastboy with a harsh laugh as he morphed back into himself and he stepped forward to have a look around.

'When?' asked Witch curiously, frowning inquisitively at her surroundings and at him.

'When we went to Ireland to fight-' he trailed off and started moving away from her. She guessed that he was referring to when Deamon had turned against them before bringing down Brother Blood on her own.

'How can you trust her now?' asked Witch grimacing enquiringly at him, disbelieving that the titans could put their trust back into such a bad person. 'After what she did to you guys.' she added, hoping to add to the effect of her being bad news.

'You've done bad stuff in the past, right?' asked Beastboy smiling understandingly at her. 'But you can still trust yourself, because you know what you did was bad and that you won't do it again. I know Deamon well enough to know she's not gonna do that again.' he finished, brushing some dust off of the table.

'Yeah but-' started Witch again, but Beastboy cut across her.

'Listen Witch.' he said quite loudly, turning to face her. 'I know you don't like Dea, but she's real cool when you get to know her. And I'm kinda in love with her... So… couldn't you just be a bit _nicer_ to her? Please? For me.' he finished. Witch looked away: he didn't know that she would do anything for him… even pretend that she liked someone. But this was different: She had stolen him from her. She could never truly forgive her.

Suddenly there was a noise from the doorway and they turned to see See-More watching them and sniggering along with Gizmo.

'Nighty night!!!' cried out the Cyclops grinning diabolically before slamming the door on both of them. Beastboy and Witch ran to the door and tried desperately to break it open, but all they could hear were the two teenaged boys laughing on the other side of the metal door.


	24. Chapter 24

'What did he mean, "nighty night"?' asked Beastboy, glancing nervously at Witch who was looking decidedly anxious. Suddenly they heard a soft hissing noise and felt a slight breeze play across their faces.

'Gas!' cried Witch, a little hysterically. 'They're trying to gas us!' she screamed grabbing the changeling's hand.

'Cover your mouth!!!' he ordered, ripping his sleeve off and tearing it in two before handing her the bigger piece. 'Use this: it's pretty air-tight.' he continued, pressing it against her mouth. She took it as he did the same.

The two teenagers felt their bodies growing heavy and had to lean on the metal door, their breathing speeding up as the oxygen started to thin in the room, replaced by the gas. Witch felt her head swim and her body sway a little, she let herself slide down the door onto the floor, still leaning on the cold metal.

'Are… are you okay?' asked Beastboy, between gasps of breath. Witch looked up, feeling dizzy and watched as he slid down the door to sit beside her, also leaning on the exit. She nodded, too breathless to answer; she was trying to psych herself up to telling him her big secret… she had never expected to tell him in such an extreme situation.

'Beastboy…' she gasped, trying not to let her eyes roll up into her eyelids. 'I- I love you…' she managed, between pants of breath.

'I love you too…' he answered, his eyes closed as she watched him slump a little further down the door. She couldn't believe her ears: in his dying breath he had just told her that he loved her! He preferred her to- '…Deamon.' he finished quietly, destroying all Witch's hopes in one breath. The dark haired girl's eyes watered as she saw his arm start to fall limply, he hadn't chosen her… he had chosen Deamon… He loved Deamon, not her…

Witch was ready to let herself go… let herself be taken by Death. She thought she could see a light… she felt herself slip further down the door so she was lying on the floor beside the one she loved… she could see his hand lying on the ground, his torn sleeve drifting over his limp fingers. She closed her eyes as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks, she could hear some sort of noise but it was so far away… the light was still there… getting brighter… she was floating… floating away… Suddenly there was a form in front of her, a face… so blurred… she couldn't work out who it was… she could hear a voice… she felt something over her nose and mouth… she could breathe again! Things were becoming clearer…

'Witch. Can you hear me, Witch?' came a familiar voice… Witch thought about it… she knew that voice… She adored that voice… that voice made her feel safe and loved… that voice came from…

'Robin?' she asked as his face slowly came into focus. 'Robin, is that-' she coughed as oxygen replaced the gas in her lungs, 'is that you?' she asked as his handsome face stopped being hazy and an elated expression came over him. She felt him pick her upper body up and press her against his chest, making her feel safe and secure again. She felt him heave with silent tears of relief and love for her safe return.

In the background she could hear a girl crying hysterically, screaming out in agony. She felt a wave of pity for the girl who was in so much pain, who sounded as though she was dying.

'I was so worried…' she heard him say, emotion tearing at his voice and chest. 'I hated myself for our last conversation… I'm so sorry…' Witch lifted her weak arms up and clutched at his costume for extra security, overwhelmed by love and adoration for him.

The agonising girl in the background was still screaming in suffering and distress, pulling at Witch's heartstrings as the strength slowly started flowing back into her body while the oxygen did it's work. She sat up on her own, Robin helping her to stay upright and looked around for the girl excruciating pain.

There she was: it was Deamon, screaming out as she tried desperately to get to something but Cyborg was holding her back with difficulty, her face so painfully distraught. But she wasn't wounded, or at least not on the outside. Witch's gaze was pulled to what Deamon was trying so frantically to get to and gasped in horror.

'Beastboy!?' she exclaimed in horror, glancing at Robin as though asking him. Robin looked down at the ground sombrely, silently answering the question. 'No!' she breathed, looking back over at Deamon who was still fighting against Cyborg's grip.


	25. Chapter 25

She watched as Deamon's tear-stricken eyes started glowing pink and she threw the half metal man off of her and threw herself onto Beastboy's inanimate body, clutching his head to her chest and pressing her head on his. Witch could see Deamon's pretty face contorted in a look of intense agony as she pressed his limp head on her heaving chest. The girl with the dark hair felt her eyes water in horror at what had happened to one of her best friends, and in pain at what she imagined the pink eyed girl was going through. She turned around and nuzzled her face into Robin's chest, feeling the security of his breathing.

But Deamon had nobody. She was alone, clutching Beastboy's lifeless body to her. Beastboy lying on the cold, hard cement of that cold and dark room. He had given her the bigger piece of cloth to cover her mouth, he had saved her.

'He saved me.' she whispered, the tears slowly leaking out of her scarlet eyes. She felt Robin wrapping his arms around her shoulders, she knew he was crying too although he'd never admit it. Beastboy was gone.

'NO!!!' came Deamon's pretty voice contorted in tortured anguish, filling the room with distraught agony, and tearing all the titans hearts apart, bit by bit. 'NO!!!' the screams were mixed with sobs of tormented suffering as Cyborg tried to prise her away from the cold form of the changeling, but to no avail: she would never let go. 'I love you, Beastboy!' she cried out, thumping Cyborg hard in the abdomen and making him fly backwards into a wall. 'I can't live without you!!!' she screamed.

Witch looked around the room at the others: Raven was sitting in a corner, her cape pulled over her face but the tears rolling down her cheeks could still be seen underneath; Starfire was helping Cyborg up, her face soaking with tears as they gushed down from her eyes before tumbling to the ground; Cyborg, trying to hide the pain gnawing at him, but it was clear that he was in just as much pain as all the others. But noone could compare with Deamon's grief-stricken screams.

Suddenly the girl in the black and red dress placed the changeling gently on the floor and stood up, towering over him with a look of agonising determination on her distraught face.

'I won't let you go!!!' she bellowed, her pretty voice distraught yet determined. She looked up into space, the tears still rolling down her flushed cheeks, a single-minded frown on her pretty forehead. 'TAKE ME INSTEAD!!!' she hollered suddenly, still glaring up into space, her hands rolled into fists on either side of her lower abdomen.

'Deamon, NO!!!' cried Raven, reaching out for her before being thrown back against the wall as a bright pink light suddenly started shining around Deamon and a lifeless Beastboy, the girl's face contorted in sorrow and pain.

'DEAMON!!!' bellowed Cyborg, running forwards only to be thrown backwards again, by some kind of force-field around the two as Robin stood up suddenly.

All of a sudden, the pink-haired started glowing again, the same way she had in Ireland, when she had brought down her own creator. Witch watched in horror as her face relaxed slightly into a neutral expression, yet sorrow was etched in her stunning pink eyes. She and Beastboy's lifeless body slowly started drifting weightlessly up, so they were floating in mid-air, both upright. There was an mild explosion which threw everyone who had been standing up onto the hard floor, where they watched as Beastboy's body drifted slowly towards Deamon and she was engulfed in his lifeless form, before he slowly wafted back down towards the ground and the force-field disappeared as did the pink light.

There was a silent moment which seemed to last an eternity in which nothing happened. The teen titans gazed at Beastboy's body, lying alone in the middle of the room, still as anything. Suddenly he coughed, and rolled painfully onto his side, before picking himself up into a sitting position.

'Deamon?' he asked quietly as the others all watched in silent sorrow, not knowing whether to feel happy that Beastboy was back, or miserable that Deamon was gone. 'Why did you let her do that?!?' he shouted at them furiously, standing up and then swaying before falling back down. 'HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!' he bellowed furiously, the pain audible in his voice.


	26. Chapter 26

'We could do nothing against it Beastboy.' sobbed Starfire who rushed forwards and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug, but he pushed her away.

'Her life was more important than mine!' he shouted furiously, trying to stand again. But he crumbled to his knees again, his face in his hands and his shoulders heaving as he wept bitterly. 'My life is nothing without her…' he murmured, his voice muffled by his hands.

'But she's still with you, Beastboy.' pointed out Robin soothingly. 'She's _in_ you.'

'But I want her _here_!' cried the changeling scowling angrily at the boy wonder, quiet agony pulsating through every fibre of his small body. 'I want to be able to _touch_ her, kiss her… I wanna be able to _love_ her!!!' he finished quietly. 'I love her…'

'She loves you too, BB.' said Witch quietly, brushing away a tear. 'That's why she did that… she gave herself up for you. And she's still inside you-'

'That's IT!' exclaimed Raven jumping up suddenly. 'She's still _in_ you!!!' she continued, pointing at Beastboy who continued to glare despairingly.

'Very clever, Raven.' said Beastboy sarcastically. 'You guessed where Deamon is.'

'I'll forgive you that tone, understanding what you're going through.' continued Raven recovering her moody self. 'As I was saying… If she's only just inside, I can get her out!' Beastboy jumped up and fell over again, but looked up at the Goth-like girl hope making his green cheeks flush.

'Really?' he asked optimistically, beaming up at her. 'You'd do that?' he added, a little surprised.

'I can always try.' she replied shrugging and smiling down at the changeling. 'But I'll need Witch's help.' she added, looking over at the dark haired girl, asking if she'd do it.

Beastboy turned to look at Witch, hope and expectation oozing out of his green eyes. He knew she didn't like Deamon, she knew he knew. Witch wondered whether he remembered what she had said to him just before he had died.

'Witch?' he asked softly, still gazing at her hopefully. 'Will you do it? Please?' he continued, almost so quiet she was surprised she could hear him, but for some reason the next two words he uttered rang home painfully easily: 'For me.'

Witch nodded, with a nervous expression on her pretty face, apprehensive of what she was going to have to do and yet excited at the thought of redeeming herself.

'Close your eyes Beastboy.' said Raven, pushing him gently over into a lying position on the cold ground. 'I'm sending you to sleep.' she added as she saw his nervously unwavering face. Beastboy looked up at the two girls as they gazed down at him, apprehensive of what might happen to him, but he would give up anything for Deamon, so he closed his eyes as he felt Raven's slightly clammy hand press against his forehead, sending him into blissful oblivion.

Beastboy groaned as he felt his body slowly wake up from the heaviest sleep he had ever experienced in his entire life. Both his legs were twitching with cramp and his face was twisted in discomfort as a yawn pulled it in and out of shape. He felt his fingers slowly regain their usual sensation and his stomach rumbled ominously: breakfast time.

He tried to open his eyes but found that they were too heavy. Then it all came back to him, the gas, the nothingness, Deamon's voice telling him not to worry, the explosion, then the emptiness of knowing she wasn't there any more… Then hope.

He forced his eyes open, with considerable effort, and found himself in the hospital wing of the T-tower, the morning light spilling in through the windows at the ends. He glanced over at the other bed, but found it empty.

Suddenly, he felt a tiny movement next to his chest (which he noticed had a bandage tied around it) and saw a small kitten nestled just below his armpit, curled up in a tiny ball and in a deep sleep, purring softly. He smiled to himself, knowing it was Deamon, back from the dead and in her usual lovely self.

He slowly twisted his arm around, wincing slightly as his chest gave a sharp pang, and tickled the tiny creature, making it purr harder and start moving, stretching it's limbs into motion. The kitten slowly morphed into a tired looking Deamon, with her upper body lying on the bed and the rest of her sitting on a chair beside the bed.

'I'm not hungry.' she mumbled, not opening her eyes but taking a handful of Beastboy's cover and clutching it for dear life. 'And I've told you a gazillion times: I'm _not_ leaving this bed till he wakes up.'

'You can go and have some breakfast now.' whispered Beastboy, stroking her slightly dirty hair tenderly. Suddenly she sat bolt upright, staring at him with her eyes wide with surprise and delight as a huge smile slowly took over her lips.

'Beastboy!!!' she exclaimed happily throwing her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her back, emotion pulsating up and down his entire being. 'Why did you do that?' she asked, trying to hold back the tears ripping at her throat. 'I'm not worth what you did…'

'You are soo worth it.' he corrected, feeling tears of happiness sting the back of his green eyes which he closed, letting the sensation on her body against his sink into him.

Suddenly the door flew open and in came Cyborg, Robin, a reluctant Raven, Starfire and Witch all (except Raven) with hopeful smiles on their faces.

'Friend!!!' cried out the tamaranian excitedly, breaking the happy couple apart, as they wiped their damp eyes. 'You have recovered!!!'

'How ya doing BB?!?!' bellowed Cyborg, getting comfortable on the end of the changeling's bed.

**YAY!!! neither died!!! Although... I did already know that... this fanfic is nearly over, so if you could send me some ideas for a good ending I'd be pretty pleased. Thankoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or Beastboy... but I do own Deamon.**


	27. Chapter 27

'I've been better..' muttered the slightly sore changeling. He wasn't so much sore as just aching from head to toe. He wondered vaguely what he had been through in the past… 'How long have I been out for?'

'Two months.' said Robin, smiling at his newly awoken friend. 'You went through a lot, and I mean _a lot_.' he added trying to account for BB's long sleep.

'And Dea's been at your side since she recovered from her own trauma.' added Starfire putting her arms around Deamon's shoulders and hugging the beaming girl.

'So how long was that then?' asked Beastboy curiously, stifling a yawn and regretting it as it made him twinge in pain.

'One month and one week.' replied Starfire counting it out on her fingers and grinning at her exploit. 'She has hardly eaten or slept.' she added, looking worriedly at the pink haired girl who rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

'We were worried you weren't gonna pull through.' said Cyborg quietly after a moment, a nervous smile tickling his face. 'Dea came out of it easy cos she's so strong… but you'd just been poisoned… we weren't sure that…' he trailed away leaving them all in an awkward silence which Deamon broke.

'But you're okay now!' she said, beaming and looking around at the others for agreement which she got immediately. 'Right?' the others all mumbled their reassured agreement.

'Just remember Beastboy,' started Raven who was standing behind the others, coming through and standing beside him, next to Deamon. 'you've got a really strong bond with Deamon now, so being away from her is gonna be like being away from a part of you.'

'So what else is new!!!' said BB giggling meekly with an apologetic look on his tired looking face. Deamon smiled back at him adoringly. 'It already feels like that.'

The others smiled at the romantic electricity between the two… except Raven who rolled her eyes in exasperation.

'Now that we're all okay and noone is in mortal peril anymore,' started Robin suddenly, curiosity etched in his voice. 'Deamon, how did you do that??? I thought you could just turn into animals and create static ball thingies like Star.'

'Not that turning into animals isn't good, or anything.' pointed out Beastboy, jokingly glaring at Robin as Deamon giggled a little uneasily.

'Well…' she started uncomfortably. 'it turns out that Blood didn't know the extent of… me… and umm… I kinda have… hidden powers.' she said apologetically. 'He only knew about the powers you knew about… and I knew about,' she added under her breath, 'and so he trained me with those, but it turns out that, under intense pressure I can do loads more… and… I don't know the extent of my powers… so I err… I'm kinda dangerous under pressure-'

'So the moral of the story is, don't get Dea mad!' exclaimed Cyborg jokingly, making them all laugh including the awkward Deamon.

'So basically, if someone stresses you out, you could explode or something?' asked Robin frowning curiously at the pretty girl.

'Well… kinda…' she answered shrugging apologetically. 'But I always know what the power is when it comes through… but not necessarily how to control it… I mean… In the cave, when I blew Blood up, I only just found out about that power but I still managed to force it to do what I wanted… and back in the Hive Five's place, I didn't know what to do, but I knew what I could do-'

'So you shouted!' joked Cyborg, trying to lighten the mood. 'and exploded into Beastboy!'

'What happened when you… you know… cos he woke up knowing what you had done and all.' asked Raven, suddenly just as curious as the others.

'Yes! How is it that our friend knew what you had done?' repeated the Tamaranian, wringing her hands in inquisitiveness.

'What happened in there BB?' asked Witch who had kept very quiet this whole time, but spoke up now.

'Well…' started Beastboy, reminiscing…

#Flashback#

The changeling could feel himself falling, falling at great speed down some unknown precipice, but for some reason he couldn't open his eyes. He opened his mouth to cry for help, but no sound came out, he just kept falling into nothingness. Where was he? What had happened? All he could remember was telling Deamon he loved her and then everything went blank… the gas… that's right, he was being gassed with Witch… but then where had Dea come from? Had he died??? He couldn't be dead!!! He was one of the good guys!!! But all the signs pointed that way… he must have suffocated from the gas. At least his last words had been telling Deamon he loved her- Deamon… he was never going to see her again… he felt his eyes water at the thought of leaving her behind. He opened his mouth and said her name one last time:

'Deamon…' the sound of his voice seemed agonisingly far away, emphasising the fact that he was painfully alone. He let the tears run along his cheek bones, pulled up by the wind flicking his hair about his face. But he couldn't feel it, he knew that was what his hair was doing, but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel the air rushing past him either, it was just a sentiment of falling which let him know he was plummeting downwards, his hands and feet floating above his body. 'DEAMON!!!' he howled, wondering what she'd do after he'd left… he sobbed uncontrollably at the thought of not seeing her ever again.

'I'm here Beastboy…' came a sweet voice not so far away and coming closer… Deamon was here? Had she died too? Or was something wrong?

'What's going on?' he asked confused. 'Are you dead too? What's happening? Where am I going? Deamon! Deamon, I'm falling!' he finished a little desperately, uncomfortably aware that he couldn't feel anything any more.

'Don't worry… I'm here… it'll all be over in a moment…' she whispered, now so close she was obviously just above him, falling at the same speed as him.

'Deamon what are you-' he started, beginning to worry about why she was here, but she cut across him.

'I love you Beastboy.' she said quietly, trying not to let him know she was crying but he could tell she was.

'What's happening?' he asked again, terrified she was going to do something and swap their places.

'I love you Beastboy.' she repeated, this time the tears were obviously gushing down her cheeks.

'I love you too, Deamon.' he answered quietly meaning it more than he had ever meant anything in his life. He felt her soft hands as they were placed on his damp cheeks and got the horrible feeling that she was going to do it… she was going to swap their places. 'Wait… NO!!!' he cried out in horror. 'Deamon, DON'T!!!' he shouted, trying to force his limp arms to stop her, but he couldn't.

He felt her soft lips press against his, and through his eyelids he could see a bright pink light enveloping them as the strength came back into his body. He forced his ten ton eyelids to lift as he felt Deamon pull gently away and saw her close her stunning eyes and fall backwards into the oblivion he had previously been falling into… but he wasn't falling anymore… he was floating where he was… watching as Deamon's small figure fell limply down into darkness, soon out of sight… he cried out in agony as her pretty face disappeared, engulfed by the shadow at the bottom of that endless pit. Suddenly all his surroundings, not that there were many, started to fade and he felt himself being pulled away…

He opened his eyes and found himself in the room where he and Witch had been being gassed, only to find all the others with stricken faces, their eyes wide with joy at seeing him sitting up, and horror at what Deamon had just put herself through…

'Deamon?' he asked desperately, hoping against hope she hadn't. But he got no reply, letting him know in agonising precision that she had. 'Why did you let her do that?' he shouted furiously, the pain crashing over him like a wave on the sand. He tried to stand up but his legs were like jelly, hardly supporting him for a second before he came crashing down again. 'HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!' he bellowed fighting back the tears, the pain audible in his voice.

#end of Flashback#

The others all stared at him in complete silence as he retold what had happened… making sure to leave out everything embarrassing like him crying… He smiled affectionately at Deamon who had listened quietly, every now and then sniffing which added to the effect.

'How did you get her out?' he asked finally, turning to Raven and Witch who's eyes were sparkling with tears as she clung to Robin.

'You don't wanna know.' said Raven shortly, implying horrible techniques which I will not go into detail about… so don't ask me. The teen titans all giggled for a moment, trying to hide the curiosity gnawing at them (as it is probably doing with you!), but Raven's statement was final and so nobody asked again.

'So, my friend,' started Starfire inquisitively, 'How are you finding out about these new powers of yours?' she asked sitting down on the other side of BB's bed, beside Cyborg with the changelings legs between them.

'Well, I'm training with a woman who is trying to put me under lots of pressure to try and force all my powers to show.' she said brushing her slightly dirty hair out of her eyes. 'And she's taught me lots of new things with my original power… you know… the animal one.'

'Oh yeah?' said Robin squeezing Witch's hand which was nestled comfortingly in his. 'Like what? Have you been studying all the animals of the world.'

'Not quite.' corrected the pinks haired girl, smiling over at him. 'I can take bits of animals I want and still look like I do now!' she finished proudly. Seeing their blank faces she continued. 'Like this…' she screwed her face up in concentration and a pair of dragonfly-like wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, they were in proportion with her body so they took up most of the room, making Witch and Robin duck out of the way. 'Sorry!!!' she said, the wings receding back into her shoulders.

'Woah!' cried Cyborg, grinning as Witch and Robin picked themselves up, looking a little dishevelled. 'Impressive!' he added, grinning at her, she giggled awkwardly.

'It comes in pretty handy sometimes!' she admitted, shrugging and blushing at the same time. 'Especially when you're living on your own.' she added, putting her hair behind her ear before glancing at one of the locks. 'Dudes! You could have told me I looked so horrible!'

'You would have told us you didn't care.' pointed out Witch, putting her own hair back where it was supposed to be. There was a moment of thick silence, during which the two girls stared at each other, their faces blank. Beastboy wondered whether there was still the tension between them…

'True.' answered Deamon looking away, releasing them all from the uncomfortable silence. She sniffed and looked down at the ground, scratching her small nose.

'Did you stay with me all the time?' asked a touched Beastboy, his eyes sparkling with affection.

'Well I had to go to the loo.' pointed out the pink eyed girl, stating the obvious. 'But other than that… kinda…' she finished, lowering her head into her shoulders a little embarrassed.

'We tried to force her to come and do stuff with us,' started Cyborg punching her affectionately on the shoulder. 'but she wouldn't leave you.'

'Not even to wash.' added Witch, a little scathingly but when Beastboy looked up at her, he noticed a friendly smile on her face as she gazed down at Deamon who was smiling back.

'You would have done the same for Robin.' pointed out the pink haired girl, a smile in her pretty voice. Witch shrugged in agreement and smiled up at the boy wonder who was smiling down indulgently into her scarlet eyes. Raven rolled her eyes again, giving an exasperated sigh.

'I'll just leave before I barf.' she said, floating towards the door. 'You should get some rest Deamon, you really need to since you didn't when you first woke up.'

'Go on, Dea.' said Beastboy before Deamon could decline, she looked at him scandalized, but he continued. 'I'll be fine Dea!!! You need to get some sleep… and have a shower…' he added a little sheepishly. 'I'll be here when you wake up.'

She smiled at him tenderly and then started to make her way towards the door before stopping and coming back.

'I forgot something.' she said towering above him, a pretty smile covering her sweet face. She leant over and brushed her lips over his, letting him feel her slightly chapped skin, and smell her sweet, appealing scent.

'You smell really good for someone who hasn't had a shower in five weeks!' he pointed out as she pulled away slowly. She giggled and smacked him gently on his upper arm, jokingly and then made her way out, leaving BB alone with Cyborg and Starfire.

'What are these hormones you are giving off?' asked the tamaranian, cocking her head slightly to one side with a quizzical look on her attractive face.

Cyborg looked at her in disbelief.

'Girl, you always ask the most awkward questions.' he pointed out, a smile creeping across his face. She frowned at him enquiringly, but he made it clear that he would not be explaining.


	28. Chapter 28

'I must be going then.' she said looking a little downtrodden, getting up and making her way towards the door. 'Recover soon my friend.' she finished, smiling as she went through the doorway and disappeared from sight. After a while, Cyborg spoke, quietly but coherently.

'You really love her don't you.' he said, looking at Beastboy's dreamy face. 'It's painfully obvious.' he added seeing BB was about to disagree with him. There was a short pause before a slightly self-conscious smile slipped it's way onto the changeling's face.

'She's the one.' he said quietly, the uncomfortable smile still creeping around his lips. Cyborg smiled half-heartedly, remembering his own lost love. 'I can't stop thinking of her, I hate being without her, this is it…' he continued, a vague and dreamy look on his green face.

'What are you trying to say?' asked the half metallic man, knowing exactly what he was saying, but trying to make him say it.

'I want to be with her forever.' he continued, his smile becoming more and more confident as he spoke becoming an assured grin. 'I love her, Cy.' he continued, giggling a little uncomfortably. 'I love Deamon. And always will.' he added, laughing out loud.

'What?' asked Cyborg, surprised by how quickly he had admitted it. 'you… are you… serious?'

'I want to spend the rest of my life with her.' he added, still grinning. 'I don't ever want to be apart from her.' he blushed and looked away towards the open window.

'Do you…' started Cyborg a little anxiously. 'Are you gonna… you know… pop the question?' he asked, this time getting very apprehensive.

'I'm too young… not to mention her!!!' he laughed, dismissing the thought. 'She's only… what? About umm… a year old? Maybe eighteen months.' Cyborg shrugged in confusion. 'I can't bind her into marriage when she's only just come into the world.' There was another long pause while Cyborg watched Beastboy as he gazed quietly out of the window. 'But I will… in time.'

'Heavy.' answered Cyborg, smiling apologetically at him. 'Man, you're only nineteen.' he continued quietly.

'I know.' replied the changeling, smiling at his best friend. 'That's why I said "in time".'

**This is dedicated to a good friend of mine who I only knew for a short ammount of time, but I will remember him forever. I'm so sad it didn't work out, and I'll always remember you in the fondest possible way Aaron.**


End file.
